Teiko: Himitsu no Shima
by GiseFujoshi
Summary: Para celebrar su reciente graduación de instituto, los amigos de la infancia Naruko Shoukichi, y Onoda Sakamichi; junto a sus novios, organizaron un viaje al extranjero. Su plan era ir a Estados Unidos, y quedarse un par de semanas. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera; el destino es caprichoso... y muchas veces, decide darle un giro inesperado a nuestras vidas.
1. ¡¿Náufragos!

**Parejas principales:**

-ImaNaru

-ManaOno

-KagaKuro

-MidoTaka

-AkaFuri

-MuraHimu

-AoKi

 **Mención** **o secundarias:**

-AoSaku

-KasaKi

y otras...

 _Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki y los de Yowamushi Pedal pertenecen a Watanabe Wataru._

 ** _En una desconocida isla alejada de todo, vivía una pacífica y tranquila civilización. No tenían ninguna clase de contacto con otras ciudades o pueblos, no les interesaba, ellos preferían vivir con las plantas y los animales; respetaban y cuidaban a la naturaleza, y está a ellos._**

 ** _Un día, llegaron a la isla en enormes barcos, personas que llevaban consigo unos extraños objetos a los que llamaban «armas». Queriendo poblarla y dominarla, destruyeron y mataron a muchos árboles y animales... hartos de esto, los nativos atacaron a sus invasores, iniciando una guerra que trajo muerte y destrucción. Se perdieron muchas vidas, pero aun así, la guerra siguió, ninguno pararía hasta ganar._**

 ** _De pronto, misteriosamente, el volcán hizo erupción; el magma broto y salió, destruyendo todo a su paso. Muchos perdieron la vida, la mayoría del bando contrario; los que sobrevivieron, se unieron a los nativos creyendo que «quizás así podrían sobrevivir»_** ** _pero se equivocaban, era imposible. Las cenizas y el magma acababan con todo lo que tenía vida. Iban a morir de hambre; así que, para ayudarlos... su diosa hizo algo muy especial por ellos._**

 _Un chico peli rojo llamado_ ** _Naruko Shoukichi,_** _abrió los ojos, despertando en un lugar desconocido._

— ¡…! — _sin poder decir una sola palabra, se levantó de golpe, y miro a su alrededor, asustado y completamente sorprendido_ — ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? ¿Imaizumi? ¿Imaizumi, estas aquí? ¿Onoda-kun? ¿Manami? ¿¡Chicos!? — _Al darse cuenta que estaba completamente solo, comenzó a desesperarse_ — ¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

 _Una semana antes…_

 _Para celebrar su reciente graduación de instituto, los amigos de la infancia, Naruko Shoukichi, y Onoda Sakamichi; junto a sus novios, Imaizumi Shunzuke, y Manami Sangaku, organizaron un viaje al extranjero. Su plan era, ir a Estados Unidos, y quedarse un par de semanas. Pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera; el destino es caprichoso, y muchas veces, decide darle un giro inesperado a nuestras vidas._

 _Ya el lunes, en el aeropuerto; los cuatro abordaron el avión, y se sentaron en los lugares que les fueron indicados, esperando que sea el momento de partir a su destino._

—No me gustan los aviones… _—Naruko miraba por la ventana, bastante nervioso._

—Es normal, nunca antes habíamos viajado de esta forma — _hablo Onoda, un chico de cabello negro y ojos celestes, que estaba sentado junto a Manami, su novio; un chico de cabello y ojos azules. A la izquierda, estaban Naruko e Imaizumi, su novio; de cabello negro, y ojos del mismo color._

—Tranquilo, solo serán cuatro o cinco horas de vuelo… — _dijo Imaizumi._

—Sí, veras que cuando menos te des cuenta, ya habremos llegado — _lo apoyo Manami._

—Lo sé, pero sigo teniendo miedo; así que, si no les molesta, voy a dormir. Despiértenme cuando lleguemos.

—Claro, Naruko-kun, no te preocupes.

—Yo te despertare, descansa…

—Gracias… — _dijo sonriéndole a su novio; para después, cerrar los ojos, y quedarse dormido._

 _Dos horas después…_

— ¿Quieren beber algo? — _pregunto una azafata, a Onoda y Manami._

—Nada, gracias — _respondió el peli azul._

—Yo quiero un poco de agua…

—Enseguida se la traigo — _respondió la azafata, dándose la vuelta._

 _De pronto el avión comenzó a sacudirse y a moverse con mucha fuerza, asustando a los pasajeros…_

— ¿¡Que está pasando!?

— ¡Oh, dios!

— ¡Tengo miedo!

—Cálmense todos, es solo una turbulencia — _las azafatas intentaban tranquilizar a los pasajeros._

— ¡Se detuvo! — _dijo Onoda, suspirando aliviado._

— ¿Lo ven? todo está bien, vuelvan a sus asientos.

—Qué bueno que Naruko está dormido… — _miro a su novio, y sonrió al imaginar cómo habría reaccionado este, si estuviera despierto._

 _De pronto, el avión volvió a sacudirse; pero esta vez, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Los pasajeros y las azafatas, miraron por las ventanas y comenzaron a gritar en pánico total. Estaban cayendo._

— ¡AAAAAAHHHH! — _Onoda comenzó a llorar, y a gritar con mucha desesperación._

—Sakamichi-kun, te amo… — _estaba aterrorizado, pero si tenía que morir, prefería hacerlo diciéndole a su novio, lo mucho que lo amaba—._ Lo mejor que me ha pasado fue conocerte — _continuo diciéndole sus sentimientos, aun sabiendo que el peli negro estaba demasiado asustado como para escucharlo._

—Tranquilo, Tranquilo, todo va a pasar… — _Imaizumi cerro sus ojos, y comenzó a contar_ — Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

 _En el presente…_

—Yo… recuerdo que estábamos en el avión; tenía miedo y pensé que lo mejor era dormir durante el viaje… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? — _miro a su alrededor, se encontraba en una playa. A lo lejos, se podía ver una gran cantidad de árboles y una enorme montaña. Era un hecho, estaba en una isla._

—No sé qué es lo que pasó, pero… si yo estoy aquí, ellos también, ¿No? — _Pensó mientras recorría la playa_ — Tengo que encontrarlos.

 _Estuvo un largo rato caminando y explorando la costa, pero por más que busco y busco, no logro encontrar absolutamente nada._

—Maldición, ya pasaron casi dos horas… me he recorrido toda la playa y no los veo por ninguna parte… ¿Acaso estoy…solo? — _Se preguntó a sí mismo; asustado por la posibilidad de encontrarse solo en esa isla desconocida_ — Tal vez debería entrar al bosque — _dirigió su mirada hacia los arboles_ —, si no están en la playa, puede que estén ahí… ¡Pero está lleno de insectos y animales salvajes! — _tenía miedo, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente, se decidió._

 _Se adentró con algo miedo al frondoso bosque, y recorrió con sus ojos el lugar. Las hojas que caían de las copas de los árboles, se mesclaban con el húmedo suelo y lo cubrían todo. Lo único que se podía ver, era la abundante vegetación de palmeras y árboles de gran altura; porque allí no había ni la más mínima señal de vida, ni siquiera se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar. Había demasiado silencio en el lugar…_ —Bueno, estoy en una isla desierta después de todo… — _penso observado los árboles._

 _Mientras caminaba, diviso a lo lejos algo que se encontraba entre unos arbustos, se acercó lentamente y con cuidado. Si era un animal, saldría volando de allí, pero al ver de qué se trataba, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro._

— ¡Manami! — _corrió hacia el peli azul, que se encontraba inconsciente_ — ¡Manami, despierta! — _lo sacudió un poco, y este reacciono._

— ¡AAAAAHHHH! — _grito levantándose de repente, parecía asustado y aturdido._

— ¡Manami! ¡Manami, tranquilo! soy yo, Naruko… — _intento calmarlo en vano; este no lo escuchaba._

—El avión… ¡EL AVIÓN EXPLOTO!

— ¿¡Que!?

— ¡EL AVIÓN EXPLOTO! ¡ESTÁBAMOS CAYENDO! Caímos al mar, y… y… ¡Soy un sobreviviente! ¡Sobreviví! ¡Como en la película destino final! ¡VAMOS A MORIR! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

—No vamos a morir, idiota, ¡Cállate! — _dijo luego de haberle dado una bofetada para que dejara de decir locuras y lo escuchara._

— ¿Na-Naruko? — _una vez calmado, miro al peli rojo, bastante sorprendido._

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo!

— ¡Me alegra tanto que estés bien! — _se acercó a él, y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza._

—Manami, ¿Qué paso? Yo estaba dormido, ¿Cómo desperté en la playa?

—El avión comenzó a sacudirse, y a perder altura, hasta que caer al mar…; creí que iba a morir, pero milagrosamente estoy vivo, ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

—No, te encontré inconsciente mientras exploraba el bosque.

—Ya veo… ¿Dónde están Sakamichi-kun e Imaizumi? — _pregunto al no verlos ahí._

—No lo sé… estaba buscándolos, pero… — _lo miro con tristeza al responder_ — esperaba que tú supieras…

—Tranquilo, los encontraremos. Seguramente ellos están buscándonos en este momento…

— ¿Tú crees?

—Claro — _sonrió intentando disimular su tristeza lo mejor que pudo._

— ¡Entonces vamos a buscarlos!

—Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora, es armar un refugio y buscar provisiones.

—Estas demasiado tranquilo, Manami… ¿No te preocupa Onoda-kun? ¿O Imaizumi? ¡Puede que estén heridos! ¡O peor!

—Claro que me preocupo, pero… sé que están bien.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Puedo sentirlo — _dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se adentraba al bosque con Naruko, a buscar algo comestible._

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la isla…; Imaizumi se encontraba inconsciente y herido, mientras Onoda lloraba sin saber que hacer…_

Bueno, ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Ahora unas aclaraciones:

 _ **1- Aviso que a las que les gusta el AoSaku y el KasaKi, (si, Kasaki por que el hermoso Kise es y sera siempre UKE jajaja) solo les voy a decir que... no se hagan ilusiones xD el Aoki es mi OTP numero 1 y las otras dos solo las puse por que son necesarias para la historia... si no les gusta, no lean.**_

 ** _2- A partir del capitulo 12, me voy a tardar mas en actualizar... ahora puedo hacerlo rápido por que los tengo escritos, pero voy a tratar de no tardarme tanto xD_**

 ** _3- Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket aparecen recien en el cap 4 o 5._**

 ** _4- Se que tengo errores, pero voy aprendiendo y mejorando poco a poco, tenganme paciencia xD_**

 ** _5- Ya que Yowamushi Pedal no es muy conocido, si nunca lo vieron, les recomiendo que lo hagan, esta muuuy bueno :D_**

 ** _6- Va a haber ooc, (principalmente con los pjs de Yowa) y oc (personajes creados por mi)._**


	2. Juntos otra vez

_Habían pasado tres días, tres días que parecían meses…; Naruko y Manami habían logrado construir un refugio con ramas que consiguieron en el bosque, y telas que habían sido arrastradas hasta la orilla de la costa. También habían reunido algunas frutas comestibles, varias verduras, y pescados; les iba bastante bien, todo lo contrario a los otros dos._

 _Onoda pudo curar las heridas de Imaizumi con cosas que encontró en una de las muchas maletas que misteriosamente aparecieron en la playa, y que según él, «Fueron arrastradas con nosotros hasta la isla el día del accidente». Lo único que pudieron comer, fueron dulces y cosas de las maletas, pero solo eso; ninguno se animaba a entrar al bosque, y no sabían pescar, algo que se estaba volviendo un problema, ya que sus «provisiones» se habían acabado y comenzaban a tener hambre._

—Es todo, tenemos que ir al bosque, Onoda.

— ¿¡Ya viste ahí dentro!? Es el bosque del miedo…

 _—… —_ _frunció el ceño sin decir nada._

 _—_ ¡No me mires así! no voy a entrar, olvídalo _—afirmo Onoda, también frunciendo el ceño, de verdad le tenía miedo al bosque._

 _—_ _¿_ Prefieres quedarte aquí y morirte de hambre y sed? ¡Bien! pero yo voy a ir… _—se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección al bosque._

 _Al ver que Imaizumi iba a entrar solo a ese «terrorífico lugar», corrió detrás de él._

— ¡E-Espera! ¡No puedes ir ahí tu solo!

— ¿Entonces vendrás? _—pregunto con una sonrisa burlona._

— ¡Sí! ¡Iré! ¡Iré! — _no tenía opción, debía acompañarlo sí o sí. Jamás permitiría que le pasara algo al novio de su mejor amigo._

 _Se adentraron al bosque y comenzaron a buscar algo comestible, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había nada, nada con vida. La mayoría de los arboles estaban secos, como si hubieran sido carbonizados… Y los que estaban bien, no tenían frutos de ninguna clase._

— ¿Qué… paso aquí…? — _Onoda_ _observo los arboles con una mueca de horror._

—Quizás un rayo cayo y comenzó un incendio…

—No… aquí sucedió otra cosa… — _Por alguna razón, ver al bosque de esa forma, le causaba un inexplicable sentimiento de tristeza…_

— ¿Onoda? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, vámonos de aquí…

 _Se dieron la vuelta, y regresaron a la playa._

— ¿Ahora qué hacemos, Imaizumi-kun? Necesitamos más provisiones…

—Puedo intentar armar una lanza y pescar algunos peces… pero me llevara tiempo.

—Está bien, yo… intentare encender una fogata.

 _La noche callo rápido en la isla; finalmente, lograron armar una lanza, pescar algunos peces, y calentarlos en la fogata._

—Imaizumi-kun… ¿Crees que Naruko-kun y Manami-kun estén bien…?

—N-No lo sé… _—miro hacia abajo con tristeza—_ desde que desperté, he estado intentando mantener mi mente ocupada en otra cosa… con solo pensar que a Naruko le paso algo… _—sus ojos se humedecieron, sentía muchas ganas de llorar._

—Sabes… Naruko-kun y Manami-kun son todo lo que tengo ahora… y, tú también…; cuando mama murió, ustedes estuvieron conmigo, nunca me abandonaron. Por eso los considero mi familia.

— ¿Fa-Familia? ¿Enserio…?

—Por supuesto _—respondió Onoda, con una sonrisa—_ Naruko-kun realmente te ama tanto como yo a Manami-kun… ustedes nos cambiaron, por eso los consideramos nuestra familia. Les debemos mucho…

—Naruko… ¿Dónde estás ahora…? _—Suspiro con tristeza mientras observaba las estrellas que cubrían el cielo nocturno—_ te extraño…

—Tranquilo, los encontraremos…

—Eso espero…

 _—_ **En el fondo sé que ellos están bien, puedo sentirlo…** — _pensó Onoda, mientras se acostaba sobre la fría arena e intentaba dormir._

 _Al día siguiente…_

 _Naruko despertó preocupado. Habían pasado casi cuatro días, y aun no encontraban a sus novios._

—Ya han pasado cuatro días, Manami, ¡Cuatro! ¿¡Donde diablos están!? Tu… tu dijiste que no me preocupara, pero… ¿Y si…? ¿Y si ellos…?

 _—_ ¡Eso ni lo digas! — _Respondió, o mejor dicho, grito_ — sé que han pasado cuatro días, pero esta isla es muy grande, hay muchos lugares que no hemos explorado aún. Cálmate, ¿Si? Los encontraremos, lo juro.

—Entonces vamos a buscarlos ahora. No quiero perder más tiempo _—estaba decidido, los iba a encontrar aun si tenía que recorrerse la isla entera._

 _Caminaron en dirección al bosque, y se adentraron en el hasta alejarse completamente de la playa. Mientras exploraban, llegaron a una zona en donde los arboles estaban carbonizados, el olor a quemado se sentía en el aire, era obvio que no había nada con vida allí._

 _—_ ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? _—dijo el peli rojo, observando todo a su alrededor._

—Nosotros nos quejábamos de que en nuestro bosque no hay animales, aquí ni siquiera hay árboles, jajaja _—el peli azul intentaba mejorar el ánimo del otro, pero a este no le hizo gracia. Lo único que le importaba, era encontrar a su novio, y a su mejor amigo._

—Pues en ese caso, Onoda-kun e Imaizumi, no están por aquí. Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no están aquí? Apenas llegamos, tenemos que explorar bien el lugar.

— ¿¡Eres idiota!? ¿¡Cómo podrían sobrevivir en un bosque carbonizado!? ¡Es obvio que no están aquí! — _grito frunciendo el ceño._

 _Suspiro, cansado del mal humor del peli rojo—_ quedémonos un poco más, y si no encontramos nada, nos vamos.

—Está bien, pero cuando diga «nos vamos», nos vamos — _ordeno, para después seguir explorando._

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte del «bosque muerto» como Onoda decidió llamarlo, él y el peli negro mayor, decidieron entrar, y buscar a sus novios._

—Imaizumi-kun, no creo que estén aquí. Vinimos ayer y no vimos nada más que árboles quemados _—afirmo._

— ¿Y si ellos nos están buscando también?

—Pues, si es así, Naruko debe estar como loco _… —sonrió para sí mismo—_ y Manami intentando calmarlo…

—Entonces, ¿Seguimos?

—Por supuesto _—contesto con una sonrisa._

 _Siguieron caminando por un largo rato. Imaizumi llamaba a los otro dos, o más bien, gritaba sus nombres; rezaba porque estos pudieran escucharlo. Onoda también, pero no podía evitar mirar a todos esos árboles muertos, se preguntaba que podía haber sucedido para que quedaran así._

— **¿Por qué me siento así? Jamás me había interesado por la naturaleza, y ahora yo…** — _de pronto detuvo sus pensamientos_ — Imaizumi-kun, ¿E-Escuchaste eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¡Shh! ¡No hagas ruido! _—Hablo en voz baja—_ creo que hay un animal por aquí…

— ¿Un animal? ¿En… este bosque? No lo creo, Onoda.

— ¡Te-Te aseguro que escuche algo!

—Habrá sido tu imaginación, o tus propios pasos…

— ¡No te burles, no estoy loco!

 _Y esta vez Imaizumi le creyó, porque también había escuchado ese «ruido», proveniente de alguna parte. Eran pasos, algo se acercaba a ellos._

— ¿Q-Que es eso…? — _miro al menor con terror, tenía miedo._

— ¿N-No deberíamos correr?

—No sabemos que es…

— ¡Eso no importa! ¡No quiero morir! _—Onoda estaba aún más asustado que él._

 _Estaban tan asustados, que comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás hasta chocar contra algo. Al notar esto, gritaron como nunca lo habían hecho en toda su vida._

—¡AAAAAHHHH! — _gritaron aún más al darse la vuelta y ver de qué se trataba._

—¡AAAAHHH! — _eran Naruko y Manami, que estaban en la misma situación que ellos. Habían salido a explorar la isla, con la esperanza de poder encontrarlos._

 _—_ ¡Onoda-kun! ¡Imaizumi!

— ¡Naruko! Por fin los encontramos…

—Lo sabía… sabía que los encontraríamos…

—También yo, Sakamichi-kun… pude sentirlo.

—Si…

 _Ambas parejas, se abrazaron y besaron; Manami y Onoda, de forma lenta y tierna; mientras que Naruko, e Imaizumi, también de forma lenta pero más apasionada._

—Te extrañe mucho… idiota _… —lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, cuatro días le había parecido una eternidad._

—Yo también extrañe, Naruko _—sonrió, correspondiendo el abrazo._

—Sakamichi-kun… me alegra tanto que estés bien… _—dijo mientras la abrazaba—_ si a ti te sucediera algo, creo que me volvería loco…

—Yo… estaba desesperado… no sabía qué hacer, solo pensaba en encontrarlos, porque sin ustedes… creo que también me volvería loco… _—volvieron a besarse, para después ir a abrazar a su amigo de la infancia._

—Gracias por cuidar de Sakamichi-kun, Imaizumi… — _a pesar de que antes no se llevaban muy bien, ahora consideraba al mayor, un gran amigo, o más bien, un hermano._

—Gracias a ti por cuidar de Naruko _—dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Manami, al observar detenidamente al mayor, puso una mueca de preocupación; de los cuatro, Imaizumi fue el más afectado por el accidente—_ ¿Te… encuentras bien…?

—Cierto, ¿Están heridos o algo…? Nosotros por suerte estamos ilesos, pero ustedes… — _pregunto Naruko, también preocupado._

—No nos miren así, estamos bien, de verdad _—sonrió el mayor, para tranquilizarlos._

—Bueno, Imaizumi-kun estaba herido cuando desperté; pero pude curarlo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios que encontré en una maleta. Yo también tenía algunas heridas, pero nada grave, solo algunos raspones.

—Imaizumi… — _lo tomo por el rostro, y lo beso mientras este lo abrazaba por la cintura. De verdad estaba sumamente preocupado por su novio._

 _Onoda sonrió con ternura al verlos. Le hacía muy feliz que su mejor amigo se preocupara por otros además de sí mismo._

 _—_ Un momento, dijiste… ¿Maleta? — _el peli azul estaba incrédulo, ¿Había escuchado bien?_


	3. Voces

—Sí, cuando desperté había muchas en la playa, deben ser del avión… — _respondió Onoda._

—No habríamos podido sobrevivir sin ellas, realmente nos salvaron.

— ¿Los salvaron? ¿Cómo? — _el peli rojo no entendía de que estaban hablando, ¿En qué sentido los había salvado?_

—Una de esas maletas estaba llena de dulces, chocolate, barras de caramelo, etc. En otra encontré el botiquín de primeros auxilios que usé para curar a Imaizumi-kun; el resto solo tiene ropa.

— ¿Dulces? ¡Genial! — _dijo feliz, estaba harto de comer peces y frutas._

—Lo lamento, Manami, pero ya nos los comimos todos — _respondió el mayor._

—Sí, pero lo bueno es que Imaizumi-kun sabe pescar… y yo logre reunir algunas frutas.

— ¡Hemos estado comiendo eso por cuatro días! _—Frunció el ceño—_ maldición…

—Mírale el lado bueno, por fin dejaras la comida chatarra, Manami-kun — _sonrió a modo de burla._

—… _—_ _miro a su novio frunciendo el ceño. Amaba la comida chatarra, y estar alimentándose de pescado y frutas lo hacía amarla aún más._

—Vamos, no te enfades… pareces un niño. Te hará bien comer algo sano, y estoy seguro de que te acostumbraras muy pronto.

—Lo dudo — _siguió comportándose como si fuera un niño caprichoso—._ Apenas regresemos a la ciudad, volveré comer comida de verdad, lo juro — _dijo cruzándose de brazos._

—Como dije, te acostumbraras — _acaricio su rostro y le dio un tierno beso._

— ¿Dónde están esas maletas? Tiene que haber algo ahí que me quede _—dijo señalando su ropa, que al igual que la de los otros tres, estaba sucia y rota._

—La ropa es lo que menos importa ahora, Naruko-kun. Tenemos que pensar que vamos a comer esta noche.

—Podemos hacer lo mismo de ayer, yo tratare de pescar y ustedes reúnan algunas frutas — _respondió Imaizumi._

—Pescado, pescado, y más pescado…

—Está bien, tú ganas… _—suspiro resignado, para después ir con los demás hacia la playa; donde Onoda, e Imaizumi se habían estado quedando los últimos cuatro días._

 _Después de caminar un rato por el bosque, llegaron. Junto a unas rocas y palmeras se encontraban ordenadas y apiladas todas las maletas._

—Wow, a pesar de todo Imaizumi sigue siendo tan ordenado como siempre… _—al ver de esa forma a las maletas, se dio cuenta enseguida de que su novio las había puesto así._

—Obviamente. El orden es muy importante.

— ¿Dónde está su refugio…? — _Pregunto al no ver algo parecido a lo que él y Naruko habían construido para poder dormir._

— ¿Refugio? No tenemos eso, Manami-kun.

—Apenas pudimos con una lanza para pescar, ¿Cómo íbamos a armar un refugio?

—Onoda-kun… ¿Dónde han estado durmiendo estos cuatro días…?

—En la arena — _respondió simplemente._

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se volvieron locos?! ¡Hace frió! ¡¿Y qué pasa si llueve?! ¡No pueden dormir sin algo que los cubra!

—Es verdad, pudieron haberse enfermado… — _dijo Manami, dándole la razón a Naruko._

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Soy consciente de eso! ¡¿Pero que más podíamos hacer?! No sabemos cómo construir un refugio y tampoco tenemos los materiales para hacer tal cosa. No soy mago, ¿Sabes? No puedo simplemente hacerlo aparecer…

— ¿Mago? Jajaja, por favor Imaizumi, cosas como la «magia» o «criaturas míticas» no existen.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico… ¿Y cómo sabes que no existen? Nunca las has visto.

—Por eso mismo, ver para creer. Y yo solo creo en lo que puedo ver.

—De verdad eres completamente escéptico de lo sobrenatural, eh…

—Hablando de cosas «sobrenaturales», en el instituto se rumoreaba que había un fantasma…

—No empieces con tus tonterías, Manami… ¿Fantasma? Eso es absurdo.

—Pues, aunque a ti te parezca una «tontería absurda», muchos lo creyeron, hasta Imaizumi lo hizo…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Oigan! Hablando de Imaizumi-kun, ¿Dónde está? — _pregunto al notar que no estaba._

— ¡Es verdad! Estábamos tan ocupados discutiendo que no nos dimos cuenta… _—miro a su alrededor—_ ¿A dónde habrá ido…?

— **Ese idiota…** _—puso una mueca de preocupación y enojo—_ Voy a buscarlo, ustedes quédense aquí.

—Olvídalo, iremos contigo _—respondió Onoda, cruzándose de brazos._

—Sí, es peligroso que entres ahí solo…

—Onoda-kun, Manami, no es necesario, estaré bien… ¿Qué podría pasarme? No hay absolutamente nada en ese lugar… solo árboles quemados.

—Está bien… — _suspiro_ — no debe haber ido muy lejos. Encuéntralo, y no tarden…

—Claro — _sonrió, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Mientras tanto en el «bosque muerto», Imaizumi creyó buena idea reunir algunas ramas y troncos para armar refugios._

 _Se acercó hasta unos árboles y arbustos que parecían en buen estado. Por alguna razón, junto a estos había una pila de troncos, como si hubieran sido cortados por alguien. Le pareció muy raro, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Iba a tomarlos y llevárselos, pero algo lo interrumpió, una voz… o más bien, un susurro._

 ** _«¿Quién eres?»_**

 _Asustado, miro a su alrededor, pero como no había nada, se dijo a si mismo que fue solo su imaginación; tal vez se estaba volviendo loco por estar en una isla «desierta». Pero unos minutos después, volvió a escuchar, no solo la misma voz, si no varias, susurrando a la vez._

 ** _«¿Quién es? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son? ¡Extraños! ¡De afuera! ¡Del otro lado!»_**

 _Volvió a mirar a su alrededor más asustado que antes. Las voces seguían susurrando lo mismo y otras cosas que no entendía. De verdad tenía miedo… así que, cerró los ojos, se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos, y contó hasta cinco._

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… _—abrió sus ojos y bajo sus manos. Todo se encontraba en absoluto silencio, las voces se habían detenido._

— ¿Imaizumi? — _Naruko apareció detrás de él._

— ¿Naruko? ¿De-Desde cuando estás aquí…?

— ¿Cómo que desde cuándo? Acabo de llegar, te estaba buscando… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Idiota, me asustaste.

—Oh… l-lo siento… vine a buscar ramas y troncos, perdón por no avisar…

—Está bien, no importa… ¿Pudiste encontrar algo útil? — _Pregunto. El bosque estaba completamente carbonizado, iba a ser muy difícil encontrar algo en buen estado._

—Sí, estos troncos de aquí servirán… pero son pocos, hay que buscar más — _le mostro a su novio los troncos apilados que había encontrado minutos antes._

—Wow, ¿Tú los pusiste así? ¿Cómo los cortaste? — _pregunto sorprendido._

—De hecho, ya estaban aquí cuando llegue.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces quien…? _—fue interrumpido._

 ** _«¿Quién es? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Serán de afuera? ¿O del otro lado? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren? ¿Qué buscan?»_**

 _A diferencia de Imaizumi, que estaba asustado pero permanecía calmado, Naruko comenzó a alterarse._

— ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! — _miro a su alrededor._

— ¡¿También puedes escucharlo?!

— ¡Por supuesto que puedo! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Quién es?!

—No lo sé, pero es mejor que regresemos.

 _Tomaron los troncos, y corrieron en dirección a la playa._

— ¿Qué fue eso, Imaizumi? No nos estamos volviendo locos, ¿Cierto? — _Pregunto, aun asustado._

—No lo creo, esas eran voces reales, de personas reales… no pude ver a nadie, pero no lo imaginamos — _afirmo._

— ¿Crees que haya alguien viviendo aquí?

—Nativos, tal vez.

— ¿Nativos?

—Sí, esta isla es bastante grande; es posible que estén vigilándonos…

—Entonces deberíamos-… _—se detuvo al ver a los otros dos._

 _Estos estaban acostados sobre la arena, besándose apasionadamente y usando solo la ropa interior._

— ¿Q-Q-Que…?

—Oh wow… perdón por interrumpir… _—los miro sonriendo de forma maliciosa._

— ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?! _—dijo sonrojándose a mas no poder._

—Eso es obvio, Naruko.

— ¡Aléjate de él, pervertido! — _se acercó a separarlos._

— ¡Na-Naruko-kun!

—Solo recuperábamos el tiempo perdido…

— ¡N-No es el momento para eso!

—Vamos, sé que también quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, Naruko — _dijo Imaizumi._

—C-Como dije, no es el momento para… eso… — _se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

— **Pero no lo negaste…** _—sonrió maliciosamente._

 _Unos minutos antes…_

—Manami-kun, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

—En el avión… gritaste que me amabas… — _dijo sonrojada._

—Oh… _—se sonrojo levemente al recordar—_ es que… creí que íbamos a morir…

—Manami-kun… — _sonrió con ternura y se acercó a el_ — también te amo… _—lo tomo del rostro y lo beso. Este, correspondiendo, lo abrazo por la cintura._

 _En el presente…_

 _Varias horas más tarde, lograron construir refugios con los troncos que habían encontrado y otras cosas. Al anochecer, encendieron una fogata y asaron unos peces. Después de cenar, Onoda y Manami se fueron a dormir; Naruko e Imaizumi se quedaron despiertos hablando sobre lo sucedido días atrás._

—Imaizumi… sobre lo que paso en el avión… lo siento…

—Tonto, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Porque mientras yo dormía, ustedes pasaron por cosas horribles… — _dijo mirando hacia abajo con tristeza._

—Sabes, Naruko… hace mucho tiempo, cuando era niño… una mujer me dijo que si tenía miedo, cerrara los ojos, contara hasta cinco, y todo pasaría…

— ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—No lo sé, por más que lo intente no puedo recordar su rostro… nunca he podido.

—Ya veo…

—Como decía, cuando el avión comenzó a caer… recordé las palabras de esa mujer y lo hice. Pero cuando abrí los ojos… _—su mirada cambio a una de completa tristeza._

—N-No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…

—Cuando abrí los ojos, la parte trasera del avión ya no estaba… se había… partido a la mitad, y yo… nunca en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo…; pero después me calmé, me senté a tu lado y pensé: si voy a morir, al menos quiero hacerlo junto a ti… _—su voz sonó temblorosa y comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras hablaba, nunca le había gustado que las personas lo vieran llorar, pero no podía aguantar más._

—Imaizumi… _—Naruko sintió que su corazón se partía en dos. Ver en ese estado a la persona que amaba hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran y comenzara a llorar también. Se acercó a él, y después de besarse y abrazarse, lloraron juntos hasta quedarse dormidos._

 _Unas horas después, mientras los cuatro dormían plácidamente, su campamento recibía unas misteriosas «visitas»._

 _Se acercaron caminando al campamento sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Temían ser descubiertos, pero no tenían de que preocuparse... el sonido de las olas y el viento ocultaba su presencia._

 **KS:** Hemos estado vigilándolos por cuatro días, no parecen malas personas…

 **K:** Yo también lo creo. Además, según las conversaciones que he escuchado, vienen de afuera _—afirmo._

 **KG:** ¡Todo eso es mentira! ¡¿No ven que nos están engañando?! ¡Seguro son del otro lado!

 **A:** ¡Obviamente son del otro lado! Primero nos harán creer que vienen de afuera, después nos pedirán ayuda, nosotros caeremos en su trampa como idiotas y al final nos matarán.

 **M:** ¡Dejen de gritar! ¡¿Acaso quieren despertarlos?! Yo tampoco confió del todo en estas personas, pero aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones. Es mejor seguir observándolos.

 **KS:** Si el jefe descubre lo que estamos haciendo…

 **M:** No lo hará — _interrumpió—._ Porque ninguno de ustedes hablara, ¿Cierto?

 **KS:** Cla-Claro que no…

 **K:** No diré nada.

 **A:** Está bien, no lo haré…

 **KG:** Yo menos, no quiero tener problemas…

 **M:** Bien, vamos. Hay que informar al resto.

 _Y así, se fueron tan sigilosamente como llegaron._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Onoda noto unas extrañas huellas en la arena._

—Bien, ¿Quién de ustedes se despertó durante la noche y a dónde fue? _—pregunto._

—Yo no fui, Sakamichi-kun…

—Yo tampoco, anoche dormí como un tronco — _dijo el peli rojo._

— ¡Son ellos! ¡Sabía que nos estaban vigilando!

—Maldición… ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

— ¿Ellos?

— ¿De qué están hablando? — _pregunto el peli azul._

—Ayer, fui al bosque a buscar algo para construir los refugios… y encontré unos troncos apilados junto a un árbol, uno sobre otro… no le tome mucha importancia, pero un minuto después escuche una voz diciendo «¿Quién eres?», luego aparecieron más voces y susurraban cosas que no entendía…

—Es-Es imposible…

— ¡Es cierto! Yo también las escuche, pero no pudimos ver a nadie…

—Entonces… ¿Hay más personas en la isla?

—No tiene sentido, Naruko-kun, ¿Por qué no pudieron verlos pero si escucharlos…?

—No lo sé, pero eran reales… no lo imaginamos, te lo aseguro.

—Si de verdad hay gente viviendo aquí, podrían ayudarnos, ¡Tenemos que buscarlos!

—Es una gran idea Manami-kun, pero… ¿Dónde lo haremos? No tenemos idea de donde viven y esta isla es enorme.

—Esperen, Esperen, ¡¿Buscarlos?! ¡¿Se volvieron locos?! ¡Es una muy mala idea!

—Naruko tiene razón, si nos están vigilando es por algo…

—Tal vez solo no confían en nosotros, si les explicamos lo que nos sucedió puede que lo entiendan y nos ayuden.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes que no nos mataran apenas nos acerquemos?!

— ¡¿Y tú como sabes que lo harán?!

— ¡Onoda-kun!

— ¡Naruko-kun!

 _Ninguno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con el otro. Habrían comenzado una discusión, de no ser porque Naruko vio algo que las olas arrastraron hasta la playa._

— ¡Onoda, Naruko, ya basta!

—Tenemos que solucionar esto de alguna manera… — _dijo Manami._

— ¡Pero es que el…! _—se detuvo al mirar hacia la orilla._

— ¿Naruko-kun?

— ¡Eso es…! — _el peli azul dirigió su vista hacia lo que estaba mirando Naruko y al verlo, se sorprendió igual que este._

— ¡Una maleta!

 _Los cuatro corrieron hacia la maleta, la abrieron, y lo que encontraron los sorprendió enormemente._


	4. Metamorphosis

_Abrieron la maleta, y lo que encontraron fue…_

— ¡Es… es un teléfono! — _grito Onoda, emocionado y sorprendido._

 _Se encontraba debajo de varios pantalones y camisetas._

— ¡Estamos salvados!

—No es por ser pesimista Imaizumi, pero no creo que funcione… quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo en el agua…

— ¡Funciona! — _grito el peli rojo, que tenía el teléfono en sus manos. Al parecer, no le afecto el agua_ — ¿Que decías, Manami?

—… — _frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos._

—Intenta marcar algún número, cualquier cosa — _dijo el mayor._

—No tiene cobertura, subamos a una zona más alta…

 _Decididos a encontrar señal, los cuatro atravesaron el bosque, y caminaron un largo rato._

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de adónde vas, Naruko? — _pregunto el peli azul._

—Solo subo, todavía no tengo señal.

— ¿Y si aquí no hay cobertura…? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Y si aunque subamos no podemos llamar a nadie? ¿Qué haremos si no nos encuentran? _—pregunto Onoda, atemorizado; la idea de vivir en esa isla por el resto de su vida no le gustaba nada._

—Entonces, tendríamos que ver a quién de los cuatro nos comemos primero — _dijo el peli rojo._

 _Los tres fruncieron el ceño, y lo fulminaron con la mirada._

— ¡Eso no tiene gracia!

— ¡Era para aliviar la tensión!

—Pues lo estas empeorando.

—Imaizumi-kun, Naruko-kun, n-no discutan por favor… — _al escuchar al peli negro, ambos se callaron y caminaron en silencio._

 _Continuaron recorriendo el bosque durante varias horas, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño rio rodeado de enormes rocas. Lentamente, intentaron pasar sobre ellas. Era la única forma de seguir._

—Tengan cuidado… — _camino despacio, y salto con éxito a una roca más baja._

 _Onoda y Manami le siguieron con el mismo éxito, pero Imaizumi…_

—Yo no puedo hacerlo, está muy resbaladizo… ¡Tiene que haber otro camino! — _miro a su alrededor, pero sin darse cuenta, hizo un mal movimiento y resbalo_ — ¡Aaaaahhhh! — _resbalo hasta caer dentro de un agujero que conectaba con lo que parecía ser una cueva oculta entre unas rocas._

—¡Imaizumi! — _los tres corrieron hacia el agujero._

—Auch… ¡Estoy bien! — _dijo, recorriendo con sus ojo el lugar en el que se encontraba. El suelo estaba cubierto de arena, y las paredes eran de roca húmeda._

—Qué alivio… — _sonrió el peli rojo._

—Imaizumi-kun, ¿Pu-Puedes subir?

—No…

— ¿Estás seguro? Vamos, inténtalo… — _dijo Manami._

— ¡No puedo! — _Intento levantarse pero sintió un leve dolor en su tobillo_ — es imposible, es muy escarpado…

—Quédense aquí, voy a bajar por él.

— ¡Naruko-kun, eso es una locura!

—Sakamichi-kun tiene razón, no tiene sentido que…

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! — _resbalo y cayó dentro del agujero de la misma forma que Imaizumi. Después de mirar a su alrededor, se acercó a su novio_ — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Me duele mucho el pie izquierdo…

—Te habrás torcido el tobillo…

— ¡Aaaaahhhh! — _gritaron cayendo al mismo tiempo._

— ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! — _pregunto enfadado._

— ¡Tú también bajaste!

— ¡Tenían que haberse quedado arriba para lanzarnos una cuerda!

—Pero, ¿qué te pasa? No somos adivinos, ¿Y qué cuerda?

— ¿Por qué no nos concentramos en cómo salir de aquí en vez de discutir? _—el peli negro menor intentaba calmar a su novio y a su mejor amigo._

—Iba a decir lo mismo.

 _La noche cayo rápidamente mientras recorrían la cueva…_

—Llevamos caminado casi tres horas, no hay salida…

—Siempre hay una salida Naruko-kun, vamos.

 _Siguieron caminando, pero se detuvieron al ver unas extrañas inscripciones en una de las paredes._

 ** _«Numera omnes qui ingrediuntur ut hic mortem...»_**

— ¿Y esto…? — _el peli azul intento leerlas, pero estaban escritas en un idioma que no entendía._

—Debe ser idioma antiguo… o uno que no conocemos… — _dijo Onoda._

—Está escrito en latín _—el mayor se acercó a las inscripciones, y reconoció el idioma._

— ¡¿Puedes leerlo?!

— ¡Genial! Deberías aprender un poco de tu novio, Naruko — _se burló, Manami._

—Cállate… — _miro a Imaizumi_ — ¿Dónde aprendiste latín?

—En la clase de idioma antiguo, a la que ustedes nunca fueron — _los tres desviaron la mirada. A diferencia del mayor, esa clase siempre les pareció muy aburrida; ahora se arrepentían._

— ¿Puedes leerlo, Imaizumi-kun?

—No lo sé, pero tratare… — _se acercó a las inscripciones e intento recordar lo que había aprendido en la escuel_ a— haber… — _recorrió con sus ojos cada letra y cada palabra_ — para… todo el que entre… por aquí… la muerte… le llega… — _sintió escalofríos al terminar de leer._

—Eso da miedo…

—Si… — _respondió el peli rojo, de acuerdo con su mejor amigo._

—Bien, sigamos.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Estás loco? Quieres… ¡¿Entrar ahí?!

—No tenemos opción, Onoda, ¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

— ¡¿No acabas de leer la advertencia?! ¡Habla sobre… muerte! — _dijo Naruko, mirando a su novio con terror._

—Imaizumi, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Naruko, no creo que sea buena idea…

— ¡Pues es la única salida que tenemos!

 _A regañadientes, siguieron a Imaizumi. Entraron, y lo que vieron no era para nada como lo habían imaginado._

 _Un pequeño y hermoso estanque decoraba el lugar. Al igual que en la entrada, el suelo estaba cubierto de arena y las paredes eran de roca húmeda pero brillante. Por alguna razón, esa parte de la cueva le generaba a los cuatro un aura de paz y tranquilidad, el miedo que antes habían sentido, desapareció por completo._

 _Observaron todo el lugar, sorprendidos. Jamás habían visto nada igual._

—Wow… — _el mayor_ _miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Sobre el techo de la cueva, había un enorme agujero, en el cual se podía ver perfectamente a la luna llena en su punto más alto_ — parece el cráter… de un volcán… — _Y no se equivocaba, se encontraban debajo del volcán en el centro de la isla._

—N-No parece… que vaya a entrar en erupción, ¿Verdad? — _pregunto con temor._

—Debe llevar inactivo miles de años, así que estamos a salvo, Onoda…

 _Se acercó al pequeño estanque, y lo observo unos segundos_ —oigan, miren el agua… el nivel sube y baja… — _afirmo Manami._

— ¿Y qué? — _el peli rojo lo miro levantando una ceja._

—Significa, que está conectado con el océano y que abra una salida.

—Manami-kun, ¿Estás seguro?

—No completamente, pero lo voy a averiguar.

—Espera, espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer? — _el mayor intento detenerlo, pero fue inutil. El peli azul ya se había quitado los zapatos, y sumergido en el agua._

—Regreso enseguida.

—Esto no me gusta nada… — _dijo el menor, preocupado._

 _Pasaron unos minutos desde que Manami se había sumergido, y aun no regresaba. Onoda comenzaba a alterarse._

— ¡Manami-kun! ¡Manami-kun!

—Tranquilo, espera… un poco…

 _Y justo después que Naruko terminara de hablar, Manami regreso nadando a la superficie._

— ¡Manami-kun!

— ¡Por fin!

— ¿Estás bien? — _pregunto el mayor, también preocupado._

—Sí, y me equivoque. No está conectado con el océano, pero si con un lago en el bosque. Hay que bucear unos veinte segundos para salir fuera. Todo recto, es bastante amplio, cabemos bien.

— ¿Por ahí? Ni hablar…

—Vamos Imaizumi, no hay otra salida… puedes hacerlo.

 _Onoda y Manami se metieron al lago, mientras que el peli negro mayor, lo observaba con terror._

— ¡No puedo! no se… nadar muy bien… apenas he superado mi acuafobia, no estoy listo para esto.

—Todo saldrá bien… — _sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su novio. Verlo asi le parecía un poco tierno._

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Solo confía en mí; además, ¿Qué otra alternativa tenemos? ¿Quedarnos aquí abajo para siempre? — _le extendió su mano, y este la tomo con temor, sumergiéndose poco a poco._

 _Unos segundos después, el estanque comenzó a burbujear, iluminándose y brillando. Los cuatro, más que asustarse, se asombraron._

—Wow… ¿Qué es esto…? — _el mayor observaba sorprendido lo que estaba sucediendo._

—Que raro… _—Naruko estaba sorprendido, pero más que eso, le pareció muy extraño._

 _Por alguna razón se sentían extraños, como si algo dentro de ellos estuviera cambiando… y así era, pero recién al día siguiente se darían cuenta de eso._

—Vamos, ahora concéntrate Imaizumi, respira hondo…

—Ok…

— ¿Están listos? — _pregunto Naruko a los otros dos._

—S-Si…

—También yo.

 _Y así, los cuatro se sumergieron y nadaron hasta llegar al otro lado. El lago en el que se encontraban ahora, estaba rodeado por un bosque, pero a diferencia del que ya conocían, este estaba lleno de vida. Hermosas flores y plantas decoraban la orilla, los pájaros descansaban sobre las ramas de los árboles, los grillos cantaban, y las luciérnagas iluminaban la noche._

— ¡Han sido más de veinte segundos!

—Tranquilízate, lo hemos conseguido… ¿No? _—dijo Manami, al peli rojo._

—Bien hecho Imaizumi, sabía que podías hacerlo — _sonrió, y acaricio su mejilla con ternura._

—También yo, estoy orgulloso de ti, Imaizumi-kun…

—Gracias chicos…

 _Salieron del lago, y se sentaron sobre el césped._

—Por cierto, ¿Qué paso con el teléfono? Al final no pudimos encontrar señal… _—hablo el peli azul, recordando lo que habían encontrado en la maleta._

—Ups, lo perdí… lo siento… — _dijo sonriendo avergonzado._

— ¡¿Lo perdiste?! ¡¿Cómo que lo perdiste?! — _grito._

—Lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi pantalón pero creo que se me cayó mientras recorríamos la cueva, o tal vez mientras buceábamos, no lo sé…

—No puedo creerlo… — _suspiro, algo decepcionado._

—Bueno, ya no importa, Manami. De todos modos no hay señal aquí.

— ¡Claro que importa! ¡Era nuestra salida! Ahora quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más seguiremos en esta isla…

—Encontraremos otra forma, estoy seguro — _dijo Onoda, sonriéndole a su novio._

—Eso espero…

 _A pesar de estar completamente mojados y sucios; estaban cansados. Habían caminado durante todo el día y lo único que querían y necesitaban en ese momento, era dormir. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acostaron sobre el césped, y cerraron los ojos. Esa noche, bajo la luz de la luna llena, durmieron profundamente._


	5. Tierra Agua Fuego Viento

_Despertó sintiendo un extraño aroma a flores en el aire; rápidamente reconoció que se trataba de unas anémonas de bosque, una flor que… un momento, ¿Cómo sabia eso? No recordaba haber leído nada sobre el tema, ¿Por qué lo haría? Jamás le intereso la naturaleza. En el instituto; a excepción del ciclismo y el anime, no le interesaba ninguna materia o club; entonces, ¿Por qué? Lo ignoro e intento volver a dormir. De pronto sintió que algo rozaba su brazo, y se vio obligado a despertar completamente. Abrió los ojos sin muchas ganas, y poso su vista en eso que impedía que siguiera descansando._

— ¿Pero qué…? — _se preguntó_ _ **Onoda**_ _, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Estaba rodeado de flores, árboles y plantas de toda clase, y lo peor de todo era que reconocía cada una, sabía todos sus nombres, como si hubieran introducido esa información en su cerebro, ¿Qué estaba pasando? movió su mano, y de pronto una planta creció y floreció de la nada._

—I-Imposible… — _se sorprendió enormemente al ver lo que había pasado, ¿Él había hecho eso? Volvió a mover su mano, y ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, una planta creció de repente._

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo es que…? — _mientras se distrajo pensando en lo que había hecho, no noto que, a su alrededor, la cantidad de plantas había aumentado._

— ¡Waaaa! N-no sé qué está pasando, pero, ¡Quiero que se detengaaa! — _grito, entrando en pánico y corriendo hacia cualquier dirección._

 _A pesar del largo y ajetreado día que había tenido ayer, ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente; se sentía completamente relajado. A su alrededor, no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera el sonido de los pájaros al cantar por las mañanas, o el viento moviendo las copas de los árboles; nada, todo era puro silencio, y le encantaba, esa sensación de estar en absoluta paz y tranquilidad. Pero pensándolo bien, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, ¿Estaba soñando? No, porque además del silencio, había otra cosa, algo que ya había sentido antes…; abrió repentinamente los ojos para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y si, lo eran. Estaba rodeado de agua, en el fondo de lo que parecía ser ¿Un río? ¿Un lago? ¿El océano tal vez? No lo sabía con certeza, pero, ¿Qué importaba eso? La pregunta era:_

— ¡¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?! — _grito_ _ **Imaizumi.**_

—Un momento, ¡Puedo hablar! ¡Y-Y respirar! — _pero eso no era todo, al mirar a su alrededor, reconoció a cada pez, arrecife, planta acuática, y a todos los animales del lugar. Comenzaba a asustarse. Quería salir de allí y volver con los demás, pero al moverse, se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta; su hidrofobia había desaparecido por completo, ¡Y sabía nadar! se acercó a un cardumen de peces, y estos lo aceptaron como si fuera parte de ellos._

 _Paso un largo rato nadando junto a los peces, mirando los arrecifes, corales y plantas marinas. Pero mientras lo hacía, vio a lo lejos una cueva; se acercó a ella, y recordó que el día anterior habían nadado por una igual para salir de aquel extraño lugar._

— ¡Entonces sigo en el lago! Qué alivio… bien, será mejor que suba, tengo hablar con los demás — _Imaizumi nado a la superficie, y como pensaba, se encontraba en el lago. Camino, miro a sus alrededores, grito sus nombres, y nada. No había ni rastro de Onoda, Naruko, o Manami._

— **¿Dónde están? ¿Acaso se fueron sin mí…? No, no, piensa, Shunzuke, piensa… ¿Y si les ocurrió algo? tengo que encontrarlos… y averiguar qué fue lo que me paso…** — _decidido a encontrar a los demás y saber de una vez por todas que estaba pasando; entro al bosque corriendo lo más rápido que pudo._

 _Se despertó repentinamente, y al no poder conciliar el sueño, permaneció con los ojos cerrados, sin abrirlos en ningún momento; movió sus brazos buscando el cuerpo de su novio. Se había vuelto una costumbre abrazarlo cada vez que dormían juntos. Al no encontrarlo, se giró hacia el otro lado, pero tampoco estaba allí._

—Sakamichi-kun… ¿Dónde estás…? — _pregunto_ _ **Manami**_ _en voz baja._

— ¿Sakamichi-kun? — _volvió a llamarlo, pero no respondía, es más, lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de… ¿El viento? De pronto, noto que se sentía liviano, muy liviano, como si estuviera… flotando…; ignoro completamente todo y de no ser por la repentina brisa que choco contra su rostro, habría seguido durmiendo, o más bien, intentado hacerlo. Abrió los ojos, miro hacia la izquierda, y se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Después miro a la derecha, y…_

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH! — _grito lo más que pudo, ¡Estaba flotando en el aire! Miro hacia abajo, y era sin duda demasiado alto, incluso más que todos los arboles del lugar. Hasta las bandadas de aves y pájaros pasaban a su lado_ — ¡AAAAHHHH! — _volvió a gritar, estaba cayendo._

— ¡VOY A MORIR! — _dejo de caer, y comenzó a flotar nuevamente. De pronto se calmó, y noto algo muy extraño; su miedo a las alturas había desaparecido por completo, y sintió unas tremendas ganas de intentar una cosa, algo con lo que casi toda persona sueña._

—Bueno, dicen que el que no arriesga no gana, así que… — _estiro sus brazos hacia adelante, sus piernas hacia atrás, y lo hizo._

— ¡ESTOY VOLANDOOOOO! ¡JAJAJAJA! — _desde niño, había sufrido de vértigo, pero ahora no entendía porque, ¡Si era increíble! Sentir el viento en su rostro era algo indescriptible. No era un sueño, era la vida real, y estaba volando, pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué despertó en el aire? ¿Y los demás donde estaban? ¿Les abra ocurrido algo parecido? esas eran muchas de las preguntas que se hacía, pero si se quedaba ahí, no encontraría respuestas, y eso era precisamente lo que quería. Intento bajar hacia tierra, pero…_

— ¡Auch! Maldición… tengo que practicar mi aterrizaje… — _no pudo evitar caer. Por suerte era poca la distancia, y como no se hizo daño, se levantó, y comenzó a caminar en busca de los demás—_ es mejor no volar, por ahora…

 _Despertó sintiendo un extraño calor en su cuerpo, pero era diferente al que se sentía en verano, era un calor más… hogareño… como cuando de niño se sentaba frente a la chimenea en las heladas noches de invierno. Le gusta bastante, pero también sintió un horrible olor a quemado; por lo que, abrió los ojos rápidamente, y al mirar a su alrededor, grito tanto o más de lo que lo había hecho cuando se encontró con Onoda e Imaizumi en el bosque._

— ¡AAAAAAHHHH! — ** _Naruko_** _estaba rodeado de fuego, todo a su alrededor se estaba quemando, arboles, plantas, césped, todo, incluso el mismo lo tenía en su cuerpo—_ ¡IMAIZUMI, ONODA-KUN! ¡SALVENMEEEEE! — _comenzó a gritar corriendo en círculos. No quería morir, y menos de esa forma. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, que, debido al miedo y al pánico, no noto._

—No… no quema… — _se detuvo, y toco con sus manos el fuego que cubría su cuerpo. Al hacerlo, no le quemo para nada, era como si tocara el aire… había superado su pirofobia gracias a Imaizumi, pero le seguía teniendo miedo al fuego. Eso era antes, porque ahora no sentía nada, ni un poco, es más, le atraía, y le gustaba, pero eso no era todo, se giró hacia atrás, y lo que vio, lo dejo aún más confundido y sorprendido. Un círculo de fuego se había formado en el lugar por el que corrió cuando estaba asustado. Eso lo hizo darse cuenta de otra cosa, el fuego si quemaba, pero a él no, ¡Por qué era quien que lo estaba creando!_

— ¡Puedo crear fuego! ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Y cómo llegue aquí? Esto no es el lago… un momento, ¡Eso es! ¡El lago! Ayer paso algo en esa cueva, el agua comenzó a brillar cuando nos metimos en ella… si, tiene que ser por eso… entonces, a los demás les habrá pasado algo parecido, espero que no, pero… tengo que encontrarlos… — _corrió lo más rápido que pudo durante varios minutos, pero de pronto, choco contra algo, y cayó al piso_ —. Auch… ¿Qué…? — _se preguntó a sí mismo, tocándose la cabeza, le dolía un poco debido al golpe._

— ¡Imaizumi! ¡Onoda-kun! ¡Manami!

— ¡Chicos! — _el menor se alegró mucho de ver a su novio y amigos._

— ¡Al fin los encuentro! — _dijo el peli azul._

—Si… — _sonrió_ — escuchen, algo extraño me está sucediendo… ¡Puedo crear fuego! ¡Y no me quema! Miren… — _levanto ambas manos, y al igual que las hornallas de una cocina, el fuego salió de ellas._

—Yo puedo crear agua, controlarla, y respirarla, ¡Como los peces! — _levanto su mano izquierda, y creo una enorme bola de agua._

—Y yo hacer crecer a las plantas, y crearlas también… — _al igual que antes, movió su mano, y una planta creció._

—Creo que no hace falta decir lo que puedo hacer yo… — _estaba flotando en el aire, casi tocando el piso_ — además, puedo manejar el viento a mi manera…

— ¿Por qué nos está pasando esto? — _pregunto el peli rojo, con temor._

—Entonces les pasa lo mismo que a mí… masomenos… — _dijo Onoda, aliviado de no ser el único al que le sucedían cosas extrañas._

—Estos poderes, son como…

—Sí, parecemos… magos… o hechiceros… — _sonrió de acuerdo con su novio. A pesar de estar asustado, había visto muchos animes, por lo que, le gustaba la idea de ser un «mago»._

—Ya se los dije, ¡La magia no existe! Esto es… muy raro… — _Naruko se negaba totalmente a creer en la magia._

—Entonces, ¿Tienes otra explicación? — _pregunto Manami._

—P-Pues… yo… n-no… pero…

—Escuchen, esa extraña cueva, fue la que nos hizo esto; hay algo ahí… no sé qué es, pero sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que provoco que ahora tengamos estos poderes…

— ¡Es verdad! ¡La cueva! Lo había olvidado completamente… — _al escuchar a su novio, el peli rojo recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior._

—El agua… comenzó a brillar cuando la luna alcanzo su punto más alto… — _dijo Manami._

—Deberíamos regresar, quiero descubrir de una vez, que está pasando.

—Opino igual, Imaizumi-kun, creo que es la única forma de averiguarlo…

— ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?! ¡Ese lugar nos hizo esto! ¡¿Y ustedes quieren volver?! _—Naruko y Manami no estaban de acuerdo con sus novios._

—Lo siento Sakamichi-kun, pero no pienso regresar alli… además, no sabemos ni donde estamos… ¿Cómo se supone que la encontremos?

—Entramos a esa cueva por pura casualidad mientras buscábamos señal… ¿Acaso piensas recorrerte toda la isla hasta encontrarla, Bakaizumi?

—Lo único que quiero hacer en este momento, es regresar a la playa, y comer algo… lo que sea, no me importa si son frutas y pescado, me estoy muriendo de hambre…

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces, Imaizumi-kun?

—Pues, volver a la playa, supongo… — _respondió, suspirando. Su novio tenía razón—_ Si es que logramos encontrarla…

—Manami, no puedes volar y… ¿Ver que tan lejos estamos?

—Lo haría, pero… aun no lo controlo bien…

—Entonces caminemos hacia el norte…

—Claro que no, tu sentido de orientación es pésimo, Naruko — _dijo Imaizumi._

—Es verdad, Naruko-kun…; debe ser hacia el sur, vamos…

— ¡Pero…!

—Naruko…

—Hagan lo que quieran… — _suspiro, girando los ojos. Odiaba que criticaran su sentido de orientación._

 _Onoda, Manami, y Naruko, siguiendo a Imaizumi, se dirigieron hacía el sur, con la esperanza de poder encontrar la playa…_

 _Mientras tanto en la playa…_

KM: ¡Aquí no hay nadie! Y tampoco veo «refugios y maletas», sabía que era una broma…

A: ¡No es ninguna broma, idiota!

KM: ¡¿Entonces, donde están?!

M: No lo entiendo, estaban aquí cuando vinimos hace dos días, nanodayo.

S: He-Hemos estado aquí desde la mañana y…

A: Sakurai… mejor cállate.

S: ¡Lo siento!

KG: Vinimos por la noche, estaban durmiendo, pero estaban aquí.

K: Deben haberse trasladado a otra parte…

KS: ¡Waaaa! ¡Kurokocchi, no te aparezcas así!

KG: ¡Kuroko deja de hacer eso! Un día de estos vas a matarme del susto…

K: No sé de qué hablan.

T: Shin-chan… quiero regresar a la aldea…

KS: También yo… si Akashicchi o el jefe, descubren que salimos sin permiso, estaremos en problemas…

A: Si… y me estoy aburriendo aquí…

KG: Típico de AHOmine.

A: ¡¿Qué dijiste, BAKAgami?!

KG: ¡Ahomine!

A: ¡Bakagami!

KG: ¡Ahomine!

A: ¡Bakagami!

M: ¡Cierren la boca! Ambos son idiotas, listo.

A y KG: ¡¿Qué?!

 _De pronto, otros dos llegaron corriendo._

H: ¡Escuchen todos!

KG: ¡Tatsuya!

KS: ¿Qué paso, Himurocchi?

H: ¡Entraron a la cueva!

M: ¡¿Qué?!

KG: ¿Quiénes?

H: ¿Pues quien crees, Taiga? ¡Los cuatro! ¡Los de afuera!

M: Es imposible…

MR: ¿Insinúas que Murochin miente? Yo también los vi…

M: No insinuó nada, Murasakibara…

A: Si entraron a la cueva, quiere decir que están muertos, problema solucionado…

KG: ¡Ten un poco más de delicadeza, Ahomine!

A: ¡¿Ah?!

K: Mejor no hables, Aomine-kun…

KS: Oigan, Aominecchi tiene razón… ya saben lo que les pasa a los que entran en la cueva…

A: ¿Lo ven? Kise está de mi lado…

M: Sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea, ya veremos bien que hacer…

KM: Sí, y más les vale que lo que dijeron, sea verdad…

A: Quiero que Sakurai me prepare algo de comer, y después dormir un laaargo rato…

S: Cla-Claro Aomine-san…

KG: Yo también me preparare algo, muero de hambre…

MR: Y yo quiero algo dulce… vamos a casa, Murochin…

H: ¡Claro Atsushi! Vamos chicos… — _sonrió._

M: Mejor transfórmense, iremos más rápido así.

T: ¡Ok!

 _Fueron directo hacia la aldea, sin saber lo que les esperaba en unos minutos…_


	6. Un extraño encuentro

_Continuaron caminando por el bosque... estaban un poco lejos de su destino, pero esperaban llegar a tiempo._

KS: ¿Cuándo creen que regresen Akashicchi y Furihatacchi?

M: Volverán en unas horas.

A: ¡¿Y lo dices ahora?!

T: Shin-chan, ¿Por qué no avisaste antes?

M: De todos modos, no falta mucho para que lleguemos.

KG: ¡Aun así!

KS: Mejor recemos porque Akashicchi no esté en la aldea…

S: A-Akashi-san da miedo cuando se enfada…

A: No solo cuando se enfada, da miedo todo el tiempo…

KM: Si los descubren es su culpa, saben perfectamente que no pueden salir de la aldea sin órdenes.

KS: Que malo, Kasamatsu-sempai…

A: Esto también te afecta a ti, idiota.

KM: Pues, diré que ustedes me obligaron a salir, y estaré salvado.

H: Hey, eso no es justo…

MR: Kasachin es muy cruel…

KM: Como dije, es su culpa, ustedes se lo buscaron.

K: Kasamatsu-san, hacemos esto por el bien de la aldea, y lo sabes.

KG: ¡Deja de aparecerte así, Kuroko! _—grito sobresaltado._

A: ¡¿De dónde rayos saliste, Tetsu?!

K: Estuve aquí todo el tiempo.

KS: A veces pienso que Kurokocchi se teletransporta…

K: No digas tonterías, Kise-kun.

KS: ¡Que malo!

KM: Como sea, si de verdad vieron a esa supuesta «avión» caer, debieron avisar al jefe o a Takashima-sama…

S: Ka-Kasamatsu-san tiene razón…

A: ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estas, Sakurai?!

S: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

KS: Deja de disculparte tanto, Sakuraicchi…

M: Kasamatsu, si hubiéramos avisado al jefe o a alguien más, la gente habría entrado en pánico, y al ser los más fuertes era nuestro deber ir a comprobar si esas personas eran o no amenazas para la aldea.

KG: Pero… ¿Vamos a decírselos en algún momento?

M: No creo que sea necesario, están muertos, ¿No?

A: Como dije, problema solucionado…

KS: Aun así, nunca pudimos descubrir si eran de afuera o del otro lado…

A: Ya no importa, Kise…

T: ¡Hey! ¿Escucharon eso?

M:¿Escuchar que, Takao?

 _Se detuvieron al escuchar unas voces que se dirigían hacia ellos._

KG: ¿Serán Akashi y Furihata?

T: No lo sé, pero ocúltense, ¡Rápido!

H: ¡Por aquí!

 _Rápidamente, fueron a esconderse detrás de unos grandes arbustos y árboles que había por la zona._

—Imaizumi-kun, ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

 _—_ Debimos ir hacia el norte…

 _—_ No, si te seguíamos a ti habríamos estado aún más perdidos — _dijo Manami, burlándose del peli rojo._

—No estamos perdidos, es por aquí, estoy seguro.

—Lo mismo dijiste hace veinte minutos, y creo que ya he visto ese árbol unas cien veces.

—Sí, también yo… — _Naruko estaba de acuerdo con el peli azul._

—Me equivoque contigo, Imaizumi-kun. Al parecer tu sentido de orientación es peor que el de Naruko-kun…

—Sin duda son el uno para el otro, Sakamichi-kun…

 _—_ ¡Cállate Manami! _—grito._

—Mi sentido de orientación está bien. Si digo que es por aquí, es por aquí — _miro hacia el frente y siguió caminando._

—Imaizumi-kun, me-mejor déjame liderar a mí… si seguimos así, no llegaremos nunca…

—Haber, ¿Y qué es lo que propones? — _dijo deteniéndose y volteándose a mirarlo._

—Ir hacia el oeste y después al sur. Si se hace de noche, podemos acampar en algún lugar, ¿Les parece bien?

 _—_ Sí, si… _—Suspiro. No quería aceptarlo, pero Onoda y Manami tenían razón, estaban perdidos, y era mejor que liderara otro._

 _—_ Shhh, ¡Hagan silencio! _—dijo de repente._

— ¿Naruko? ¿Qué…? _—el peli azul lo miro sorprendido._

—Escuchen…

 _Al hacer silencio, comenzaron a escucharse unas voces que obviamente provenían de los árboles, o arbustos. Pero al ser tantos, era casi imposible identificar de cual._

— ¡¿Q-Q-Que es eso?!

— ¡Son las voces!

 _—_ ¿Esto es lo que escucharon antes? Están… muy cerca… _— Manami miro a su alrededor con temor._

— ¡Si! ¡Son ellos! _—dijo Naruko._

 _Al mismo tiempo, y muy cerca…_

KS: ¡Son ellos! ¡E-Están vivos! _—_ _dijo susurrando, al igual que los demás._

M: Im-imposible…

A: Entonces si era mentira, nunca entraron a la cueva…

H: ¡Que no estoy mintiendo!

K: ¿Y cómo explicas esto, Himuro-kun?

KM: **Entonces decían la verdad… si cayo un avión, y estos son los sobrevivientes, pero… ¿Cómo salieron vivos de la cueva…?** — _pensó._

T: Tal vez algunas personas si pueden entrar…

KG: Deberíamos hablar de esto con Takashima-sama…

M: ¡Si le decimos, entonces el jefe se enterará de que salimos sin permiso!

KS: Takashima-sama guardara el secreto, Midorimacchi, ¡Estoy seguro!

T: ¡Sí! ¡Podemos confiar en él!

K: También lo creo…

MR: Oigan, apártense, están aplastando a Murochin…

H: ¡No respiro…!

A: ¡Tú eres el que está ocupando todo el espacio!

K: Kagami-kun, e-estas muy cerca…

KG: ¡Y-Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Son ellos!

KS: ¡No empujeen! Moo~

T: ¡Me están aplastandoooo!

KM: ¡Aléjense de mí!

S: ¡L-Lo siento…!

 _Así de altanero y rebelde como era, de repente_ _ **Naruko**_ _alzo la voz y…_

— ¡SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ! ¡SALGAN YA MALDITOS NATIVOS! ¡VAMOS! ¡NO LES TENGO MIEDO! _—grito lo más fuerte que su voz le permitía, mientras los otros tres lo observaban con sorpresa, temor, y enojo._

 _—_ ¡Naruko!

— ¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! — _pregunto a su novio con enfado y temor a la vez._

—Ahora si… definitivamente vamos a morir… _—dijo Onoda, temblando y mirando hacia todos lados. Honestamente, les tenía bastante miedo a los nativos._

KS: ¿Y-Y eso…?

KG: ¿Nos está hablando a nosotros?

A: ¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Es tu culpa, Bakagami!

KG: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

H: ¡No respiro…!

MR: ¡Apártense de Murochin! _—usando toda su fuerza, se movió provocando que todos los que estaban a su lado, cayeran hacia adelante._

M: Murasakibara, idiota, ¡Nooo!

KS: ¡Waaaa!

A: Maldición…

KG: ¡Eres un idiota!

KM: No puedo creerlo…

K: Quítense de encima, por favor.

H: ¡Por fin aire fresco!

 _Unos segundos antes…_

— ¡La-La-Las voces se hacen cada vez más fuertes! _—dijo mirando a todas partes con temor._

— ¡Si morimos, será tu culpa, Naruko!

 _—_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? _—le pregunto a su novio, con incredulidad total._

— ¡Cállense! Yo no… _—se detuvo al escuchar un ruido detrás de él._

 _Tenían un presentimiento, pero nada los preparo para lo que verían al darse la vuelta…_

—…

—…

—…

—…

 _El silencio inundo el lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido que producían la flora y la fauna del bosque; duro solo unos segundos, que parecieron horas. Estaban completamente shockeados, no sabían cómo reaccionar. Lo que sus ojos presenciaban, era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños, creyeron que verían._

 _Frente a ellos estaban parados diez animales, un pequeño_ _ **zorro**_ _, un_ _ **cuervo**_ _, un_ _ **perro**_ _, (doberman, para ser más específicos) un_ _ **ciervo**_ _, un_ _ **cheetah**_ _, un_ _ **lobo**_ _, un_ _ **conejo**_ _, una_ _ **pantera**_ _negra, un_ _ **tigre**_ _, y un_ _ **oso.**_

— ¡AAAAAHHHH!

— ¡AAAAAHHHH!

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

— ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

 _Los cuatro gritaron al mismo tiempo._

— ¡¿Q-Q-Que…?! _—Estaba asustado, pero también sorprendido. Los observo detenidamente, casi hipnotizado, por lo que, no noto como a su alrededor volvían a crecer plantas y flores de todo tipo._

— ¡ANIMALES QUE HABLAAAAAN! — _Voló rápidamente hacía un árbol y abrazo fuertemente a una de las ramas de este. Había entrado en pánico, por lo que solo penso en escapar pero enseguida recordó que su novio y amigos seguían abajo_ — ¡NARUKO, SAKAMICHI-KUN, IMAIZUMI! ¡CORRAAAAN!

 _Naruko no sabía si correr, o gritarle al cobarde de Manami que bajara de ahí, pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos, ya que…_

— ¡IMAIZUMI! ¡APÁGALO! ¡APÁGALO! _—Al principio, Naruko grito al ver a los animales salvajes, pero después comenzó a gritar cuando noto que su cuerpo volvía a estar cubierto de fuego. No le quemaba para nada, pero seguía sin acostumbrarse._

— ¡Naruko! _—creo un chorro de agua con sus manos, y el fuego de Naruko se apagó al instante. Obviamente quedo completamente empapado, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento._

 _Mientras todo eso sucedía, los «animales» permanecían en silencio; bastante sorprendidos por lo que acababan de ver. Bueno, todos excepto uno._

K: Tranquilos… _—El lobo de pelaje blanco, y ojos celestes, dio un paso hacia adelante y hablo de forma tranquila y calmada_ — No tengan miedo, no les haremos daño…

—No tengo miedo _—Naruko también dio un paso adelante, y se paró frente al lobo que había hablado. En realidad, sentía mucho miedo, pero tenía que mostrarse valiente si quería proteger a las personas que apreciaba_ — ¿Quiénes y qué son? ¿Por qué nos vigilan?

M: ¿Por qué tienen poderes? _—El conejo blanco de ojos verdes, se animó a hablar también—_ ¿Dónde los obtuvieron?

 _—_ Yo pregunte primero _—Naruko frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

KS: Como dijo Kurokocchi, no les haremos daño, solo queremos respuestas…

 _—_ Nosotros también… _—respondió Imaizumi, al cheetah de ojos dorados._

 _Poco a poco, el miedo iba desapareciendo y más se animaban a hablar…_

KG: ¿Qué paso cuando entraron a la cueva?

— ¿Cómo saben que estuvimos ahí? _—Pregunto Naruko._

H: Atsushi y yo los vimos…

— ¡L-L-LOS ANIMALES ESTÁN HABLANDO! ¡¿POR QUE NO SE ASUSTAN?! _—grito Manami, que seguía abrazado a la rama del árbol, observando todo lo que pasaba._

 _—_ A esta altura, ya nada me sorprende…

—Si, a mí tampoco… _—dijo Naruko, de acuerdo con su novio._

—A-Ahora sí, definitivamente lo he visto todo…

— ¡Manami, ya baja de ahí! ¡Nos estas avergonzando!

—Puedes bajar, Manami-kun, no nos harán daño…

—Eso no lo sabemos, no confíes en ellos, Onoda-kun…

—E-Esta bien, allá voy… _—soltó la rama, y bajo, pero al igual que antes, cayo antes de llegar al piso—_ Auch…

 _—_ ¡Manami-kun! _—Corrió a ayudarlo—_ ¿Estas bien? _—le extendió su mano, con una mueca de preocupación._

 _—_ Si… _—tomo la mano de su novio, y se levantó—_ tengo que practicar mi aterrizaje…

A: Aunque subas a la punta más alta del árbol, te alcanzaría en un segundo… _—dijo sonriendo con arrogancia._

KG: Yo lo haría más rápido, Ahomine.

A: ¡¿Qué?! ¡En tus sueños, Bakagami!

KS: Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, es obvio que yo llegaría primero. Nada es más rápido que un cheetah…

A y KG: ¡Kise!

 _—_ ¿De qué están hablando? _—pregunto Naruko, mirándolos confundido._

M: Ignoren a esos tres idiotas _—giro los ojos._

KM: Oigan, déjense de tonterías y respondan de una maldita vez _—exigió alzando la voz._

 _—_ Nosotros también queremos respuestas — _dijo Imaizumi._

 _Los dos grupos se observaron en silencio. Ninguno iba a hablar hasta que el otro lo hiciera primero._


	7. Algo inesperado…

¡Hola! A partir de este cap, la forma de los diálogos cambia... se me hace mas fácil así, pero espero que les guste! ^^

K: Midorima-kun, Kasamatsu-kun, el chico tiene razón, ellos preguntaron primero… lo correcto sería que respondamos a sus preguntas, ¿cierto?

M: ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kuroko? ¿Acaso te volviste loco? — _se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, pero lo disimulo perfectamente._

KM: Ellos son los intrusos aqui, y más les vale, por su propio bien, que nos digan ya mismo quienes son, que hacen aqui, como llegaron, y que paso cuando entraron a la cueva _—dijo de manera prepotente y altanera._

Naruko: Escucha perrito, primero baja el tono, que no eres nadie para exigirme o decirme que hacer, ¿Ok? Y segundo, ya lo dije antes, yo pregunte primero.

KM: ¡No soy ningún «perrito»! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

A: ¡Jajajaja! ¡Perrito!

KS: En realidad, Furihatacchi es el perrito…

A: Jajaja, tienes razón…

KG: Si Akashi los escuchara… estarían muertos… _—tembló de solo imaginarlo…_

T: Shin-chan… _—se acercó al conejo—_ yo confió en ellos, parecen buenas personas… ¿No crees que deberíamos darles una oportunidad en lugar de desconfiar tanto…?

M: Tenemos motivos para desconfiar y lo sabes, Bakao…

T: Lo sé, pero… míralos, ¿Te parece que sean del otro lado? _—le susurro observando las ropas sucias y rotosas que traían los cuatro «intrusos»._

M: — _suspiro cansado, todo ese asunto lo tenía agotado. Quería solucionarlo cuanto antes, pero en lugar de eso solo lo estaban complicando más. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta, y pregunto—_ ¿Ustedes que opinan? _—la pregunta iba para todos, pero especialmente era para los que permanecieron callados casi todo el tiempo, y los que solo se dedicaban a discutir, bromear o reírse de cualquier cosa._

K: Como dije antes, lo correcto es que respondamos primero.

S: Y-Yo… bu-bueno… no parecen malas personas… asi que…

KG: No confió para nada en ellos, pero si Kuroko lo hace, entonces yo también…

K: Kagami-kun… _—se sonrojo levemente al escucharlo._

KG: Ah… y-yo… _—lo miro sonrojándose de sus propias palabras al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho._

KS: Opino igual que Kurokocchi, creo que podemos confiar en ellos…

A: Yo no, y seguiré sin hacerlo hasta que demuestren que no son espías del otro lado y que de verdad vienen de afuera.

Imaizumi: **¿El otro lado? ¿A qué se refieren con eso…?** _—_ _pensó._

MR: A mí me da igual todo, solo quiero volver a la aldea, comer algo dulce con Murochin y tal vez dormir un rato… _—dijo bostezando._

M: **No hay nada que hacer, Murasakibara es y será siempre un cabeza hueca sin remedio…** _—_ _pensó girando los ojos._

H: Yo estaré de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomen.

KM: Idiotas… si el jefe descubre lo que están haciendo se va a volver loco… no se quejen cuando les eche la culpa.

Naruko: ¿Y? ¿Van a hablar o no? Sigo esperando…

M: Esta bien… _—se acercó a los cuatro—_ escuchen, hace unos días, durante la noche, vimos una avión. Algo muy raro, ya que esta isla no aparece en los mapas, nadie de afuera sabe que existe, o bueno, eso creíamos…

T: ¡Si, y de pronto vimos al avión partirse a la mitad! _—dijo intentando ayudarlo con su explicación._

Onoda: Esa… e-era nuestra avión…

Manami: No sabemos por qué ocurrió eso; creí que íbamos a morir… pero caímos al mar y despertamos en la isla…

Naruko: Así que vieron todo…

Imaizumi: Tienen que creernos, es lo que ocurrió…

K: Les creemos, ¿Verdad? _—miro al resto, esperando su respuesta._

KS: ¡Sí!

T: ¡También yo! Debió ser horrible...

A: Bueno… sigo sin confiar en ustedes, pero vi perfectamente como esa cosa se partía en dos y caía al mar… así que, supongo que dicen la verdad…

M: Como decía, es cierto que estuvimos vigilándolos, pero fue para asegurarnos de si podíamos o no confiar en ustedes. Lo más importante para nosotros es proteger a la aldea, ¿Entienden?

Imaizumi: ¿Aldea? Así que… ¿Hay personas viviendo aquí…?

M: Por supuesto. Durante siglos hemos sido una civilización que vive lejos y apartada del resto del mundo, por eso casi nadie sabe de nosotros…

Naruko: Y… también hay… ¿Animales que hablan? ¿Cómo ustedes…? _—Lo miro de pies a cabeza, y este frunció el ceño—_ ¡N-No te ofendas! No es que no me guste, es solo que es…

Imaizumi: ¡Extraño! _—termino lo que decía su novio._

Naruko: ¡Sí! ¡Eso mismo!

Onoda: Jamás habíamos visto nada parecido…

Manami: Así que… ¿Aquí los animales hablan?

M: Esta no es nuestra verdadera apariencia, todos somos humanos, pero no podemos transformarnos aquí…

Onoda: ¿Y por qué no?

M: Es una larga historia, pero ahora les toca a ustedes explicarse, ¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió en la cueva? Todos los que han entrado allí, jamás han salido… no con vida.

 _Los cuatro sintieron escalofríos y temblaron al escuchar eso._

Imaizumi: **Claro… por eso la advertencia decía «La muerte le llega»** _—recordó lo que había leído en latín._

Naruko: Mira, aún estamos confundidos por eso, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso. Solo sé que nos perdimos, entramos allí por error, y mientras buscábamos una salida, encontramos un lago que conectaba a otro en el bosque, nos metimos nadamos y salimos, solo eso.

Onoda: Cuando nos metimos, el agua comenzó a brillar de forma extraña… Y al día siguiente despertamos con estos poderes… no lo entiendo, jamás he leído un libro de plantas en mi vida, y ahora resulta que se todo sobre ellas…

Naruko: Lo mismo para mí, pero con los peces…

M: **No puede ser… así que… ¿Era real…?** _—_ _hablo para sí mismo, y después a los cuatro en voz alta_ _—_ Ok, vendrán con nosotros a la aldea.

KM: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ahora si te volviste loco! ¡Llevarlos a la aldea es demasiado! ¡La gente entrara en pánico apenas los vea!

M: No si les decimos que son los de la leyenda…

KM: ¿Que leyenda?

M: ¡La de los cuatro elementos!

KG: ¿Te… refieres a esa que nos contó Takashima-sama cuando éramos niños?

K: ¿Son ellos?

A: Creí que solo era un cuento que invento para hacernos dormir…

MR: También yo… y funcionaba muy bien…

H: Ustedes se dormían apenas empezaba a hablar, pero yo siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, me encanta esa leyenda…

KS: ¡Siempre supe que era real!

T: Entonces, con más razón tenemos que llevarlos a la aldea… ¿Verdad Shin-chan?

M: Si, y no pueden negarse, es muy importante que Takashima-sama los vea…

Naruko: Espera, espera, ¿De qué leyenda están hablando? ¿Y quién es el tal «Takashima-sama»?

M: Takashima-sama es el chaman de la aldea, y sobre la leyenda… el sabrá explicarles mejor.

KM: Si, pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya, es peligroso seguir aquí…

Onoda: ¿Po-Por qué es peligroso?

Manami: Y aun no nos han dicho dónde estamos…

KM: Ya basta de hacer preguntas, tenemos que irnos ahora.

M: Como dije, el chaman les explicara mejor todo.

Naruko: Supongo que no tenemos más opción que seguirlos…

Imaizumi: ¿Dónde está esa aldea? Porque hemos caminado demasiado, me duele el tobillo, y estoy cansado…

M: No esta tan lejos, síganme…

Imaizumi: Maldición…

Naruko: ¿Te duele mucho? Te ayudo a caminar, si no puedes… _—lo miro preocupado._

Imaizumi: Esta bien, no es necesario…

Naruko: ¿Seguro?

Imaizumi: Si, no te preocupes _—sonrió y lo tomo de la mano—_ ¿Vamos?

Naruko: Si… _—levemente sonrojado, le sonrió y tomo su mano de la misma forma._

 _Siguiendo a los nativos, atravesaron la selva, y caminaron durante varios minutos hasta llegar por fin a su destino. La entrada estaba decorada con plantas, y tres o cuatro antorchas apagadas, que de seguro encenderían a la noche; una a cada lado, y junto a ellas, dos hombres que parecían ser los guardias. Estos, al ver a los «desconocidos» se alarmaron completamente._

Guardia 1: ¡¿Qué significa esto, chicos?! ¡¿Acaso se volvieron locos?!

Guardia 2: ¡¿Quiénes son estos y por qué los trajeron aquí?!

M: Tranquilos, no son de los otros…

KS: Son náufragos, hace unos días su avión cayó al mar.

Guardia 2: ¿Qué avión? ¡Aquí nadie vio nada! ¡Explíquense ahora mismo!

K: Es por qué ocurrió durante la noche, cuando todos dormían, y nosotros hacíamos guardia…

A: Estos cuatro _—señalo a Naruko, Imaizumi, Onoda, y Manami—_ entraron a la cueva y salieron vivos, Takashima-sama tiene que verlos, ¡Asi que más les vale que nos dejen pasar ahora!

KM: Odio decir esto, pero este idiota tiene razón, salieron vivos, y al dia siguiente despertaron con poderes extraños…

KG: Creemos que… pueden ser los de la leyenda…

 _Al escuchar esto, los dos guardias se quedaron prácticamente con la boca abierta._

Guardia 1: ¿La… leyenda…? ¿La de los cuatro elementos? ¿Es real?

Guardia 2: Si es así, entonces muestren sus «poderes». Si es mentira, avisaremos al jefe de inmediato.

M: Adelante, háganlo… _—dijo a los cuatro._

 _Los cuatro obedecieron, y mostraron a los guardias, sus nuevas y misteriosas habilidades. Al ver que todo lo que habían escuchado era verdad, se hicieron a un lado, y los dejaron pasar sin decir nada._ _Entraron a la aldea, y al verlos, todas las personas a su alrededor, se asustaron y corrieron a esconderse, otros incluso gritaban. Los cuatro no entendían nada._

Naruko: ¿Qué les pasa?

Imaizumi: ¿Por qué… se esconden?

 _Onoda observo como algunos lloraban y se abrazaban como si fuera el fin de todo. Otros los insultaban, y les gritaban que se fueran._

Onoda: ¿Por qué reaccionan así? N-No vamos a hacerles daño…

M: Tranquilos, todo tiene su explicación. Solo ignórenlos y síganme.

 _Caminaron hacia una de las casas, y entraron. Onoda, Manami, Imaizumi y Naruko, se quedaron afuera._

M: Takashima-sama, lamentamos la interrupción, pero hay algo muy importante que tiene que ver.

Takashima: Chicos, bienve _-… —fue interrumpido._

Masaomi: ¡Nada de bienvenidos! ¡¿Dónde demonios estaban?! ¡Les dije claramente que nadie podía salir al bosque sin mi autorización!

KM: Señor, yo no quería, ellos me obligaron a salir, se los advertí pero no quisieron escucharme…

A: ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, bastardo?! ¡Eso es mentira!

KS: Kasamatsu-sempai, eso no es justo…

KG: Pagaras por esto, imbécil…

Masaomi: ¡Cállense! ¡No me interesa nada de lo que tengan para decir! y por haberme desobedecido, harán guardia todas las noches, por el resto de la semana, ¡¿Queda claro?!

Takashima: Masaomi, cálmate, ¿Si? Seguramente tuvieron una muy importante razón para salir, ¿Verdad?

M: Si señor, de eso le queríamos hablar…

Takashima: Una semana es demasiado, con tres días está bien.

Masaomi: Odio cuando haces esto, Takashima…

Takashima: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querían mostrarme?

M: Pasen…

Takashima: ¿Por qué siguen transformados? No es necesario que-… _—se detuvo al ver entrar a cuatro jóvenes que no conocía. Al principio se sorprendió, pero después, los miro, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro._

Masaomi: _—Sin decir nada, apenas los vio entrar, se transformó en un león y se abalanzo a ellos, rugiendo con fuerza._

Manami:¡AAAAHHHH!

Onoda: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Naruko: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Imaizumi: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Manami: ¡UN LEOOOOON!

 _Iban a salir corriendo de allí, pero Midorima, Aomine, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, y todos los demás, se pararon delante de ellos._

Onoda: ¿N-Nos están protegiendo…?

M: Masaomi-sama, no es lo que usted cree, ellos son de afuera, su avión cayó al mar durante la noche, cuando estuvimos de guardia hace unos días.

Masaomi: ¿Qué?

M: Murasakibara y Himuro los vieron entrar a la cueva…

H: Creímos que habían muerto como todos, pero están vivos… y… eso no es todo… tienen poderes…

M: Señor, son los de la leyenda, los que hemos estado esperando…

 _Al instante, los cuatro dieron un paso al frente, y mostraron sus poderes a los dos hombres._

Masaomi: Im-imposible… _—deshizo su transformación, volviendo a ser humano, y se quedó mirándolos con la boca abierta._

Takashima: _—lentamente se acercó a los cuatro, y estos lo miraron nerviosos—_ Me alegra por fin poder conocerlos… he querido hacerlo desde que era niño… _—sonrió._

 _Naruko, Onoda, Imaizumi, y Manami, continuaron observándolo, pero de pronto sus nervios desaparecieron. Ese hombre sin duda era raro, aún más que los otros nativos que habían conocido; su cabello era largo y blanco; su piel era blanca y tenía pecas, y sus ojos eran verdes. Por alguna razón, escucharlo hablar les traía paz, tranquilidad, y seguridad; un extraño sentimiento que no sabían explicar, algo que les recordó a cuando estaban en la cueva, y su miedo había desaparecido por completo._

 _Todo lo contrario al otro; su cabello era castaño, recogido en un pequeño rodete; su piel era tostada, y sus ojos eran rojos; que solo les generaba temor, y más al recordar que segundos atrás, se transformó en un león, e intento atacarlos._

Takashima: Tranquilos, no tengan miedo, no les hará daño, solo protegía a la aldea _—dijo como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento._

Onoda: Señor, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tenemos poderes? ¿Por qué las personas aquí se transforman en animales?

Imaizumi: No entiendo nada…

Manami: También yo… cada vez estoy más confundido…

Naruko: Necesitamos, no, merecemos una explicación…

Takashima: Todo a su tiempo, niños, todo a su tiempo.

Imaizumi: ¿Niños? Tengo dieciocho años…

Takashima: Primero que nada, vamos a presentarnos. Me llamo Takashima, soy el chaman de la aldea, y pertenezco a la familia de los chimpancés _—segundos después de hablar, se transformó en un chimpancé—_ encantado de conocerlos… _—volvió a su forma humana—_ solo uso mi forma animal, si es realmente necesario.

Onoda: Increíble… y… ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo es posible?

Takashima: Hace muchos siglos atrás, nuestros ancestros lucharon contra unas personas que llegaron en barcos a la isla con intenciones de poblarla y dominarla; fue una terrible guerra que trajo consigo muerte y destrucción…; la diosa de la naturaleza, le otorgo esta habilidad a nuestros antepasados para que pudieran sobrevivir a una terrible catástrofe que ocurrió después… y nosotros la heredamos… todas las personas en la aldea tienen una forma animal.

Masaomi: Yo soy Masaomi, el líder y jefe de la aldea, y como ya vieron, pertenezco a la familia de los leones — _dijo después de salir del shock._

Takashima: Masaomi… ¿No hay algo más que tienes que decirles?

Masaomi: Tch _—cruzo los brazos—,_ perdón por… lo de antes… pero mi deber como líder es proteger a la aldea cueste lo que cueste.

Naruko: E-Esta bien… mientras no vuelva a hacer eso…

Takashima: Niños… _—miro al grupo que estaba detrás de ellos—_ les toca presentarse, y deshagan su transformación… _—sonrió._

Kuroko: Comenzare yo _—los cuatro voltearon a ver al lobo, y este, deshizo su trasformación; mostrándose como era realmente, un chico de piel blanca, cabello y ojos celestes —_ me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya, y pertenezco a la familia de los lobos.

 _Al escucharlo, todos los demás se animaron a hablar, y deshicieron su trasformación, mostrando su forma humana._

Midorima: Me llamo Midorima Shintaro, y pertenezco a la familia de los conejos.

Kasamatsu: Kasamatsu Yukio, y como ya vieron, mi forma animal es el perro.

Himuro: Yo me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, y pertenezco a la familia de los cuervos... _—les sonrió amablemente._

Sakurai: S-Soy Sakurai Ryo, y p-pertenezco a la familia de los ciervos…

Takao: ¡Soy Takao Kazunari de la familia de los zorros! _—dijo sonriendo animado._

Kagami: Kagami Taiga, y pertenezco a la familia de los tigres…

Aomine: Aomine Daiki, pertenezco a la familia de las panteras…

Kise: ¡Yo soy Kise Ryouta y pertenezco a la familia de los Cheetah!

Murasakibara: Me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi _—dijo con un tono aburrido, mientras comía una fruta, que quien sabe de dónde saco—,_ y pertenezco a la familia de los osos…

Takashima: ¿Y ustedes? _—Hablo a los cuatro—_ ¿No van a presentarse? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Naruko: Eh… _—se acercó a Imaizumi y le susurro—_ ¿Tu que dices…?

Imaizumi: Esta bien, creo que podemos confiar en ellos…

Naruko: Ok… _—suspiro y comenzó a hablar—_ Me llamo Naruko Shoukichi, y ellos son Onoda Sakamichi, Imaizumi Shunzuke, mi novio; y Manami Sangaku, novio de Onoda-kun…

Onoda: Hace poco nos graduamos del instituto, así que, decidimos hacer un viaje para celebrarlo, pero no salió como esperábamos… _—su expresión cambio a una de tristeza al recordar lo sucedido, por lo que, su novio decidió continuar._

Manami: Como ya saben, nuestro avión tuvo un accidente y… acabamos aquí…

Imaizumi: Lamentamos haber invadido su isla y asustar a las personas; lo único que queremos es que nos expliquen que nos paso, y que nos ayuden a volver a casa…

Takashima: Bien… lo primero, lo haré ahora mismo, pero lo segundo… no va a poder ser, niños, lo siento…

Onoda: ¿Qué…?

Naruko: ¿De que esta hablando?

Takashima: No pueden irse de la isla… nunca podrán… su destino es estar aquí… lo ha sido desde que Mavis los eligió…

Naruko: ¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?! _—repitió, esta vez mas alterado que antes._

Manami: ¿Quién es Mavis…?

Naruko: ¡Me importa una mierda quien sea! ¡Tengo una vida fuera de este lugar! ¡Quiero irme!

Imaizumi: Opino igual, ni soñando pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en una isla…

Masaomi: ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado con lo que dices sobre Mavis!

Naruko: ¡Solo quiero irme de aquí! ¡Todos queremos! ¿Verdad Onoda-kun? _—Pregunto, pero este no respondió—_ ¿Onoda-kun?

Onoda: Si les soy sincero… a mí no me importa quedarme aquí…

Manami: ¿Ehh?

Naruko: ¿Q-Que estás diciendo? Es una broma, ¿Cierto? ¡Querías ir a la universidad!

Onoda: Eso era antes de que mama muriera… solo quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mí… pero, ahora que ya no está… ¿Para qué? Ya no soy el de antes, no quiero ir a la universidad, solo quiero estar con las personas que amo, no importa donde… fue por eso que decidí hacer este viaje.

Manami: Supongo que… me siento igual… mientras este con mi novio y mis amigos, estaré bien donde sea, pero una isla… no lo sé…

Naruko: Onoda-kun, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías así? _—lo miro con tristeza._

Onoda: No quería que te angustiaras más de lo que ya estabas…

Naruko: ¡Somos como hermanos! ¡Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea!

Takashima: Niños, lamento interrumpir, pero… están destinados a estar aquí; no podrán irse aunque lo intenten… si lo hacen, la isla los traerá de vuelta, de una forma u otra…

Imaizumi: ¿Por qué es tan importante?

Naruko: ¿Quién es esa tal Mavis? ¿Y por qué nos eligió? ¡Nosotros no pedimos esto!

Takashima: Para nosotros, ella es nuestra diosa; pero en realidad, es un ángel, uno con grandes y hermosas alas blancas… yo las he visto, hace mucho tiempo…

Onoda: ¿Un ángel…?

Imaizumi: ¿Y por qué a nosotros? No tenemos nada especial…

Takashima: Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros sabe… pero cuando llegue el momento, ella se aparecerá ante ustedes, estoy seguro…

Naruko: Aun no nos ha dicho para que fuimos elegidos…

Takashima: Verán, desde el tiempo de nuestros ancestros hasta ahora, se han contado muchas leyendas. Algunas son eso, solo leyendas… pero otras, las consideramos profecías, y ustedes, son una de ellas…

Manami: ¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué…?

Masaomi: «Cuando la segunda guerra de inicio, los guardianes de los cuatro elementos aparecerán, y acabaran con toda la maldad y oscuridad de la isla» Eso es lo que dice la profecía…

Takashima: Ustedes son los guardianes de los cuatro elementos, elegidos por Mavis para protegernos a nosotros, a la isla, y lo que esta esconde; Naruko, guardián del fuego; Onoda, guardián de la tierra; Manami, guardián del aire; e Imaizumi, guardián del agua.

 _—_ ¿Guardianes…? _—preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro._

Takashima: Bienvenidos a Teiko…


	8. Tragedia

Takashima: Masaomi, será mejor que vayas a calmar a la gente y les expliques todo antes de que entren en pánico y se ponga peor… yo seguiré hablando con ellos.

Masaomi: Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón… _—dijo para después salir del lugar._

Naruko: Señor… t-tiene que ser una equivocación, yo… n-no puedo…

Manami: Naruko tiene razón, además… soy un cobarde, no puedo proteger a nadie…

Aomine: Si, eso nos lo dejaste en claro a todos cuando te subiste al árbol, jajaja.

Kise: Jajaja, que malo Aominecchi…

Kuroko: Mejor cállate Aomine-kun, no estas ayudando.

Aomine: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Tetsu!

Takashima: Como les decía... si Mavis los eligió, fue por algo, ¿No creen? Además, aqui se les enseñara todo lo que tengan que saber para poder controlar su poder.

Imaizumi: Y... ¿De que se supone que los tenemos que proteger?

Midorima: De ellos… los otros…

Onoda: ¿Los otros? ¿Qué otros…?

Kuroko: Los que viven del otro lado de la isla…

Kise: Son crueles… malvados… asesinos… y no tienen piedad por nada ni nadie…

Takashima: Por eso le prohibimos a la gente de la aldea salir al bosque; es muy peligroso…

Naruko: ¿Y… quiénes son?

Onoda: ¡¿A-A-Asesinos?!

Takashima: Pues, si quieren saber… será mejor que se sienten, niños… es bastante largo.

 _Haciendo lo que el chamán dijo, se sentaron en sillones de piedra y caña. Otros, al no quedar más lugares, se sentaron en el suelo._

Takashima: Bien… _—tomo aire, suspiro, y continuo—_ todo comenzó una noche, hace dieciocho años. Una luz apareció en el cielo, y lo ilumino de tal forma que la noche se convirtió en día…

 _Los cuatro escuchaban atentamente la historia que contaba Takashima. El resto ya la conocía, pero prefirieron quedarse en silencio y escucharla de todos modos._

Takashima: Esta… luz, duro casi cuatro horas; no sabíamos que era, estábamos muy asustados, pero tuvimos que mantener la calma, porque ese día nació «La Generación Milagrosa» _—miro con cariño al grupo que estaba detrás de los cuatro._

Imaizumi: ¿Generación milagrosa?

Takashima: Nuestros ancestros decían que si un niño o niña nacía con el cabello y ojos del mismo color, sería el o la más fuerte de la aldea. Ese dia, nacieron muchos bebes con cabello y ojos iguales, por eso lo consideramos un milagro…

Midorima: Somos nosotros; yo, Kuroko, Kise, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kagami, y dos más que no están aquí en este momento; Momoi y Akashi.

Takashima: Después de los nacimientos, la luz desapareció, y llegaron a la aldea personas con vestimenta y armas extrañas. No sabíamos cómo o porque estaban aquí… pero queríamos evitar que se iniciara una guerra como la que tuvieron nuestros ancestros; asi que, el jefe de la aldea en ese entonces, el padre de Masaomi, hizo un trato con su líder… ellos se quedarían con una mitad de la isla, y nosotros con la otra. Costo convencerlos, pero antes de que aceptaran, el chamán, mi padre, les dijo: «Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, nos cruzaremos de lado…» aceptaron, y así, logramos vivir en paz por diez años…

Onoda: ¿Diez años? ¿Solo eso?

Takashima: Si, solo eso; porque el día en que la generación milagrosa celebraba su décimo cumpleaños, ellos rompieron el trato y nos declararon la guerra… ya no estaban conformes con tener la mitad de la isla, querían la nuestra, y la iban a conseguir sea como sea.

 _La expresión de todos, exceptuando a los cuatro, cambio al escuchar eso. Algunos bajaron la mirada con tristeza, y otros fruncieron el ceño, apretando los puños de las manos con furia._

Manami:¿Y… que paso? _—se preguntaba por qué todos se habían puesto asi de repente._

Takashima: Entraron a la aldea y comenzaron a destruir y matar. Nos defendimos como pudimos, pero ellos fueron más fuertes; por eso… personas que creíamos «amigos» o «familia» nos abandonaron, nos traicionaron y se unieron a ellos…

Onoda: E-Eso es terrible…

 _Ahora por fin entendían todo; la reacción que tuvieron las personas al verlos, la reacción de Masaomi, el líder, que se trasformó apenas los vio…, la expresión que pusieron los demás al escuchar el relato del chaman, y el deber que tenían como guardianes; algo que, a pesar de no estar completamente seguros, y no entender del todo, habían comprendido que era de suma importancia que se quedaran en la isla…_

Takashima: Eso, y el haber perdido a muchos, fue algo que nos derrumbó a todos, nos cambió…; lo único bueno de ese día, es que por alguna razón, su líder ordeno que detuvieran todo, y volvieran a su lado… eso hicieron, se fueron y no volvieron. Pero aun así, es un trágico día que nunca vamos a olvidar. Ya han pasado ocho años…; puede que parezca que ahora vivimos en paz, pero no es así, seguimos en guerra con ellos, no como ese día, pero gracias a la Generación Milagrosa, y ustedes, ahora somos más fuertes y tenemos más posibilidades de ganar.

Imaizumi: Lo… lamento mucho, haber pasado por todo eso, debió ser horrible…

Kuroko: Lo fue…

Kise: Si…

Naruko: Hay algo que no entiendo… _—todos lo miraron—_ ¿Por qué su propia familia y amigos los traicionaría? Aun si estuviera a punto de morir, jamás abandonaría a mis amigos… incluso si estuviera con desconocidos, me quedaría con ellos hasta el final.

Aomine: Es porque son unos bastardos de mierda, por eso…

Kagami: Lo siento Takashima-sama, pero el día en que me cruce con el imbécil de Haizaki, lo matare…

Aomine: No si yo lo hago primero…

 _La expresión de Takashima cambio a una de tristeza por unos segundos…_

Naruko: ¿Quién es Haizaki…?

Takashima: Mi hijo… o bueno, lo fue… hace mucho tiempo…

Manami: ¿Su… propio hijo lo traiciono?

Takashima: Como les mencioné antes — _repentinamente cambio de tema—,_ la isla esconde algo… un poder muy importante, y estoy casi seguro de que ellos han venido a la isla a buscarlo, pero han podido encontrarlo aun.

Imaizumi: ¿Poder? ¿Qué clase de poder?

Takashima: Verán, la cueva en la que estuvieron encierra algo muy poderoso; la fuente de toda la magia que existe en esta dimensión… y si llegara a caer en manos equivocadas… sería catastrófico…

Manami: Claro… por eso ese lugar era tan extraño…

Takashima: Y por eso es que ahora tienen estos poderes. Solo ustedes, y Mavis, tienen permitido entrar en la cueva, nadie más puede… el que lo haga morirá al instante.

Imaizumi: ¿Y si no lo hace? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien entra a la cueva y no muere?

Takashima: Probablemente… seria nuestro fin.

 _Hasta el chamán tembló de solo imaginarlo…_

Takashima: Pero no se preocupen, nunca la encontraran.

Naruko: ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso?

Takashima: Por que han estado dieciocho años en la isla, y no lo han hecho.

Imaizumi: Y… ¿Cómo termino una magia tan grande como esa, en esta pequeña isla?

Takashima: Fue por algo que ocurrió hace muchos siglos atrás… mucho antes de que nuestros ancestros lucharan contra los invasores que llegaron a la isla…; esta historia tiene muchas versiones, y no sé si la que les voy a contar será real, pero es la única que conozco…; se dice que un arcángel desobedeció una orden de la reina de los ángeles y arcángeles, y fue al infierno con sus hermanos a buscar un libro muy poderoso, y que según él, no podía estar ahí. Ese libro, encerraba una magia, también muy poderosa; cuando se lo llevo, esta fue liberada, y llego directamente aquí. Por eso mismo la reina le encargo a Mavis que la protegiera…

Onoda: Y… ese «arcángel»… ¿Por qué robo ese libro? ¿Y por qué estaba en el infierno?

Takashima: No lo sé… eso es algo que va más allá de mis conocimientos… incluso… dudo que Mavis lo sepa del todo…; en fin, ¿Entienden la importancia que tiene la cueva, y lo peligroso que puede ser si ellos la encuentran?

Imaizumi: Si, pero… usted dijo que ellos nunca la encontraran…

Takashima: Es verdad, pero no hay que estar tan confiados, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar… por eso tenemos que ayudar a Mavis a protegerla… y proteger a la isla.

Onoda: Esta bien, lo entiendo… acepto ser un guardián.

Naruko: ¡Onoda-kun!

Takashima: ¿Estás seguro? Por qué no habrá vuelta atrás…

Onoda: Sí.

Manami: También yo… no quería quedarme aquí, pero si Sakamichi-kun lo hace, entonces yo también…

Onoda: Manami-kun… _—tomo su mano mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa._

Imaizumi: Supongo que no tengo elección… bien, acepto ser un «guardián», pero solo si Naruko lo hace.

Naruko: ¿Imaizumi, t-tú también?

Midorima: Tendrán que aceptar quieran o no, nanodayo. Recuerden que Takashima-sama dijo que no pueden irse de la isla… y si lo intentan, regresaran otra vez.

Naruko: ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Ya entendí… seré un guardián, ¿Contentos? _—suspiro girando los ojos._

 _Takashima lo miro, y volvió a sonreír._

Takashima: Si…


	9. Bienvenidos a Teiko

Naruko: Así que... los ángeles, arcángeles y todo eso... ¿Son reales?

Takashima: Si... _—_ _sonrió_ _—_ todas las criaturas mágicas de los cuentos y leyendas son reales... algunas viven ocultas en lo que ellos llaman «el mundo mágico» y otras, entre los humanos.

Manami: ¿Y aquí? Además de ustedes, claro...

Takashima: Bueno... cerca de aquí se encuentra la zona de las hadas; la zona de los centauros; la zona de los sátiros; y la zona de las sirenas.

Naruko: ¡¿Sirenas?!

Onoda: ¿Hadas...?

Imaizumi: ¿Centauros? ¿Enserio?

Manami: ¿Sátiros? Increíble...

Takashima: Si, y ellos los... _—_ _fue interrumpido por Masaomi, que entro al lugar con algo de apuro._

Masaomi: ¡Takashima!

Takashima: Masaomi, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Masaomi: Les explique todo, y reaccionaron mejor de lo que pensé... se han reunido en el _Hullaba Luau_ , y esperan conocer a los guardianes lo más pronto posible.

Takashima: Perfecto, en unos minutos estaremos alli.

Masaomi: Ok, pero no tarden, Takashima... _—_ _dijo para después volver a irse._

Naruko: ¿Qué es el «Hullaba Luau»?

Midorima: Una parte de la aldea que usamos para celebrar o anunciar algo.

Manami: ¿Y qué van a celebrar?

Kuroko: Su llegada... _—_ _sonrió levemente._

Takashima: Y por eso mismo, la cena de hoy tiene que ser especial. Kagami, Sakurai, Murasakibara... ayuden a los cocineros y preparen algo para los recién llegados.

Sakurai: E-Esta bien... n-no hay problema... ¡Lo siento! _—_ _dijo disculpándose sin razón alguna, como siempre._

Kagami: ¿Y por qué nosotros? Los cocineros no necesitan nuestra ayuda...

Murasakibara: No quiero... no me gusta cocinar.

Himuro: Atsushi... sabes que no me gusta cuando actúas así...

Takashima: Niños, hoy es un día especial, y ustedes son los mejores cocineros de la aldea... por favor... hay que recibir bien a los guardianes... ¿Qué dicen?

Kagami:Bien... lo haré... _—suspiro resignado. Por más que quisiera, no podía negarse a una petición del chaman._

Takashima: ¿Y tú, Murasakibara?

Murasakibara: Solo si Muro-chin viene también...

 _Kagami rodó los ojos y volvió a suspirar, intentando no decir nada._

Himuro: ¡Con gusto! — _le sonrió al peli lila._

Kagami: Ok, vamos...

 _Kagami, Murasakibara, Himuro y Sakurai, se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron hacia la salida._

Takashima: En cuanto a ustedes... _—_ _miro a Naruko, Onoda, Imaizumi, y Manami_ _—_ Midorima y Takao son los mejores especialistas en medicina de la aldea. Si tienen alguna herida o se sienten mal, ellos se encargaran... _—_ _sonrió._

Midorima: También hay otros médicos en la aldea, pero nosotros somos los mejores.

Onoda: Señor... no es necesario que haga todo esto por nosotros... de verdad...

Takashima: Solo llámenme Takashima... y claro que es necesario, los hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Por eso, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo díganlo, ¿Está bien? _—_ _Volvió a sonreír_ _—_ La isla será su hogar a partir de ahora...

Onoda: Muchas gracias... a todos...

Takao: ¿Y? ¿Quién de los cuatro se siente mal? _—_ _pregunto emocionado._

Manami: Yo estoy bien...

Onoda: También yo, pero gracias de todos modos...

Naruko: Lo mismo...

Imaizumi: A mí me duele el tobillo... me lo torcí en la cueva, y al caminar tanto por el bosque creo que empeoro... _—_ _dijo con una mueca de dolor._

Naruko:¡ Es verdad! Lo había olvidado... ¿Te duele mucho? _—_ _pregunto preocupado._

Imaizumi: Si... bastante...

Midorima: Mmm... _—_ _se quedó pensando unos segundos_ _—_ te pondré una venda y...

Takao: ¡Con unas hierbas medicinales se aliviara el dolor, te lo aseguro! _—_ _dijo interrumpiéndolo._

Imaizumi: Está bien, gracias...

Midorima: Por aquí, sígueme... vamos Takao.

Takao: ¡Si, Shin-chan!

Naruko: Esperen, yo también voy...

 _Imaizumi y Naruko, siguiendo a Midorima y Takao, salieron del lugar._

Kise: ¿Qué hacemos nosotros, Takashima-sama? _—_ _pregunto el rubio, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado._

 _Como casi todos se habían ido, ahora solo quedaban Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Kasamatsu, y por supuesto, Onoda y Manami._

Takashima: Pues, ir al Hullaba Luau, claro.

Kasamatsu: Bien, vamos entonces. Si hacemos esperar mucho tiempo a la gente, habrá problemas...

Kise: Es verdad...

Onoda: ¿No esperaremos a Naruko-kun e Imaizumi-kun?

Takashima: Midorima y Takao los llevaran, no te preocupes...

 _El primero en levantarse fue el chamán, luego lo siguieron los demas. Onoda y Manami, al no conocer el camino, fueron detrás de ellos observando todo mientras los seguían. Rápidamente, notaron que no había ni un alma en el lugar, todo estaba completamente vacío._

Kuroko: Se han reunido para celebrar su llegada, por eso no hay nadie aquí _—_ _al ver sus expresiones, supo inmediatamente lo que estaban pensando._

Manami: ¿De verdad han ido TODOS? Cuando llegamos había muchas personas aquí...

Kasamatsu: No _—_ _respondió secamente_ _—._ Es imposible meter a toda la aldea en un solo lugar, son más de dos mil personas. Y el Hullaba Luau es pequeño.

Takashima: Como verán, todos aquí tenemos responsabilidades, y por más que celebremos algo muy importante como lo es su llegada, muchos no pueden dejar sus tareas. Los hombres más fuertes de la aldea, se encargan de hacer guardia y vigilar cada lugar, tenemos que estar siempre alertas, puede pasar cualquier cosa.

Kise: ¡Algunas mujeres, donceles, y ancianos, se encargan de plantar y cosechar frutas y verduras!

Manami: ¿Frutas y verduras? _—_ _Pregunto decepcionado_ _—_ ¿Y la carne?

Aomine: De eso se encarga el líder; Akashi, y los cazadores...

Kise: Ahora que lo mencionas, Akashicchi, Furihatacchi y los cazadores, salieron hace tres días y aún no han vuelto... _—_ _dijo preocupado._

Aomine: Tonto, sabes bien que cazar para tantas personas no es algo sencillo...

Kise: Lo sé, pero... el bosque es peligroso y...

Aomine: Estan entrenados para cazar, si algo sucede sabrán defenderse. Y no pienses tanto, que te hara daño.

Kise: ¿Q-Que? ¡Aominecchi, que malo!

Aomine: Jajaja.

Kise: ¡No te rías! Moo~

 _Kasamatsu_ _los miro de reojo sin decir nada._

Onoda: Hacen una linda pareja... _—_ _dijo al peli celeste, que estaba a su lado_ _—_ me recuerdan a Imaizumi-kun y Naruko-kun...

Kuroko: No están saliendo... ambos tienen pareja, es solo que a Aomine-kun le gusta molestar a Kise-kun.

Onoda: Oh... ya veo... _—_ _los miro detenidamente, y un extraño pensamiento se le vino a la mente, pero prefirió no decir nada._

Takashima: Como estábamos diciendo, hay varios grupos en la aldea con diferentes tareas: los guardias, los cocineros, los cazadores, los que cultivan y cosechan, los constructores, los que enseñan a los niños, los costureros, que se encargan de hacer toda la ropa que usamos en la aldea; y los médicos, Midorima y Takao son parte de ellos.

Onoda: Wow... son muy organizados... ¡Igual que Imaizumi-kun! _—_ _sonrió al recordar lo muy organizado que era el peli negro._

Manami: ¿Y ustedes...? ¿Pertenecen a algún grupo?

Takashima: Suelo enseñar a los niños, pero ayudo a los médicos en algunas ocasiones...

Kise: ¡Kurokocchi y yo somos parte de los costureros!

Kuroko: Más tarde podemos hacerles unas ropas, si quieren...

Onoda: ¿De verdad? Gracias... ya estoy harto de usar esto... _—_ _dijo mirando con asco su ropa sucia y rota._

Manami: Tendríamos que habernos puesto algo de las maletas cuando tuvimos la oportunidad...

Onoda: Si... Naruko-kun tenía razón...

Kasamatsu: Yo soy parte de la guardia nocturna...

Aomine: Yo también... a veces... _—_ _respondió sin ganas._

Kasamatsu: ... _—_ _rodó los ojos sin decir nada._

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, Murasakibara-kun, y Sakurai-kun, pertenecen al grupo de cocineros... son los mejores, al igual que Midorima-kun y Takao-kun en medicina.

Kise: ¡Y Akashicchi y Furihatacchi al grupo de los cazadores!

Manami: ¿Quiénes son esos «Akashi y Furihata» de los que tanto hablan?

Takashima: Akashi es el hijo de Masaomi, y Furihata es...

Aomine: Su perro faldero, jajaja _—_ _lo interrumpió._

Kise: ¡Aominecchi!

Kuroko: Ahomine-kun, cállate...

Kasamatsu: Que idiota... _—rodó_ _los ojos._

Aomine: ¡Oi, solo era una broma! _—_ _Todos lo ignoraron_ _—_ ¡No me ignoren!

 _Mientras tanto en otra parte de la aldea..._

Midorima: Listo... ¿Te sientes mejor? _—_ _el peli verde termino de colocarle a Imaizumi, una venda en el tobillo._

Imaizumi: Sí, muchas gracias... _—_ _sonrió aliviado._

Midorima: De todos modos, te recomiendo descansar y no caminar mucho... o de lo contrario, tardara más en sanar.

Imaizumi: ¿Descansar? ¿Dónde?

—Masaomi-sama les dará una cabaña, no se preocupen... _—_ _hablo una de las personas que estaban junto a ellos. Todos eran parte del grupo de medicina; la mayoría permanecían en silencio, observándolos asombrados._

—Realmente nos hace muy felices que estén aquí.

—Cualquier cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedirla.

Imaizumi: ¿De verdad nos darán una cabaña? ¿Para los cuatro?

Midorima: Obviamente. Vivirán aquí a partir de hoy, y necesitan un lugar en el cual poder estar.

Imaizumi: Genial...

Takao: Bien, ven conmigo... ¡Te daré unas hierbas medicinales que ayudaran a que tu herida sane más rápido!

Imaizumi: ¿Sabe feo? _—_ _pregunto con miedo._

Takao: Jajaja sí, pero no tienes opción... _—_ _Camino hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación_ _— s_ ígueme.

Imaizumi: Lo se... lo se... — _suspirando, se levantó de la camilla en la cual estaba sentado junto a Naruko, y siguió a Takao._

 _Naruko había estado callado desde que entro a la cabaña. Había algo muy raro allí; sabía que en ese lugar se dedicaban a la medicina, pero se había imaginado algo distinto, no esperaba encontrarse con varias camillas y cosas que usualmente encontrarías en un hospital._

Midorima: Hey... _—_ _hizo una pausa intentando recordar su nombre_ _—_ Naruko, ¿Cierto?

Naruko: Si...

Midorima: ¿Te pasa algo? Te quedaste callado... si es por tu novio, estará bien, no te preocupes.

Naruko: Lo sé, no es eso, es solo que... _—_ _dirigió su vista hacía el peli verde y pregunto_ _—_ ¿De dónde sacaste esas gafas? Y todas estas cosas... no es algo que se encuentre en una isla...

Midorima: El científico me las dio cuando le dije que no veía bien... todo esto lo trajo el, y nos enseñó a usarlo...

Naruko: ¿Científico? ¿Qué científico? — _Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido al escuchar eso._

Midorima: Es una larga historia... no se encuentra ahora, pero seguramente lo conocerás en el Hullaba Luau. Es un hombre muy amable, nos ha ayudado mucho.

Naruko: Ya veo... _—_ _prefirió no decir nada, pero había algo que no encajaba_ _—_ Y... ¿A dónde fue? Si se puede saber, claro.

Midorima: No lo sé, seguramente a recolectar más hierbas, dijo que se estaban acabando.

Naruko: ... _—_ _antes de que pudiera decir algo, Imaizumi y Takao regresaron._

Takao: ¡Listo!

Midorima: Bien, entonces vayamos al Hullaba Luau... nos están esperando.

Imaizumi: No quiero volver a beber eso en mi vida... _—_ _la cara de asco que tenia, se notaba a simple vista._

Naruko: Vamos, ¿Tan feo era?

Imaizumi: Ni te lo imaginas...

 _Salieron del lugar y se dirigieron rápidamente al Hullaba Luau. Mientras caminaban, Naruko se acercó a Takao_ _—_ Disculpa...

Takao: ¡Dime Takao!

Naruko: Si, Takao... eh... ustedes... tienen muchas hierbas medicinales, ¿Cierto?

Takao: ¡Sí! ¡Tenemos muchas! Y de toda clase... ¿Por?

Naruko: Oh... ¿Y no se les están acabando? Lo digo porque hay muchas personas en la aldea...

Takao: Por ahora tenemos muchas. Si se acaban, los que cosechan nos traen más...

Naruko: **Lo sabía...** _—_ _pensó—_ ya veo...

Takao: ¿Te interesa la medicina?

Naruko: En realidad solo preguntaba por curiosidad...

Takao: Oh, pues... si tienes otra duda, ¡No dudes en preguntar!

Naruko: Lo se... _—_ _sonrió_ _—_ gracias... _—_ _no quería malinterpretar las cosas, la verdad, ni siquiera conocía a ese_ _«_ _científico_ _»_ _, pero siempre había sido muy intuitivo y nunca se equivocaba cuando sospechaba algo_ _—_ **será mejor que deje de hacerme ideas raras... a veces las cosas no son lo que parecen, seguramente es un buen tipo...**

 _Unos minutos después, llegaron al tan nombrado_ _«_ _Hullaba Luau_ _»_ _al mismo tiempo que el otro grupo. Los cuatro se sorprendieron al ver el lugar; había mesas y sillas de caña por todas partes, una gran fogata, que seguramente encenderían durante la noche, rodeada por asientos en forma de troncos, grandes antorchas clavadas al piso, y muchas otras cosas. Las personas que estaban en el lugar, al estar tan ocupadas preparando todo, no notaron su llegada._

Onoda: ¡Naruko-kun! ¡Imaizumi-kun!

Manami: ¿Estan bien? _—_ _Pregunto acercándose a los otros dos._

Imaizumi: Si, me pusieron una venda, y tuve que tomar una bebida asquerosa...

Manami:Te compadezco, Imaizumi... — _sintió lastima al ver la cara de asco que tenía._

Onoda: Si te la dieron es porque te aliviara el dolor...

Naruko: No exageres Imaizumi, todas las medicinas saben feo...

Imaizumi: Dicen eso porque no la han probado...

Takao: Ya se te olvidara eso cuando pruebes lo que están preparando los cocineros... _—Takao y los demás se metieron a la conversación._

Kise: ¡Cierto! La comida que preparan Kagamicchi, Sakuraicchi y Murasakibaracchi, es deliciosa...

Imaizumi: Eso espero...

Manami: Ya quiero comer, muero de hambre.

Onoda: ¡Manami-kun! No seas maleducado...

Manami: Tú también tienes hambre, ¿O vas a negarlo?

Onoda: Bueno, no, pero...

Kise: Jajaja, está bien Onodacchi, entiendo que Manamicchi tenga hambre...

Onoda: ¿Onodacchi?

Manami: ¿Manamicchi?

Aomine: Kise hace eso con todos, y aunque le digas que no lo haga, lo seguirá haciendo... ya se acostumbraran.

Kise: ¡Aominecchi! ¡No lo hago con todos! Moo~ solo con las personas que respeto, y/o considero mis amigos.

 _El moreno lo ignoro_ _—_ Y con Murasakibara es igual.

Kise: ¡No me ignores! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!

Aomine: No sé qué dices, no te escucho... _—dijo_ _tapándose los oídos con los dedos._

Kise: ¡Aominecchi! ¡No hagas eso!

Aomine: No te escucho... _—_ _se destapo los oídos y comenzó a caminar ignorando al rubio, que lo siguió, reclamándole que dejara de ignorarlo._

Onoda: Parecen niños... _—_ _no pudo evitar reírse al verlos._

Imaizumi: Mejor dicho, Aomine parece el típico niño que molesta a la niña que le gusta...

 _Al escuchar eso, Midorima, Takao y Kuroko se miraron._

Kuroko: Fueron pareja hace unos años, pero se separaron... ahora solo son amigos.

Onoda: ¿Se separaron? ¿Por qué? Se ven muy bien juntos...

Midorima: No funciono... o al menos eso es lo que ellos dicen... terminaron en buenos términos, pero no les gusta hablar del tema.

Takao: Kise-chan está saliendo con Kasamatsu, y Aomine con Sakurai...

Onoda: ¿Aomine y Sakurai?

Midorima: A diferencia de las personas de afuera, aquí no nos dividimos por género, todos somos iguales.

 _Los cuatro se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, no se lo esperaban para nada._

Kuroko: ¿Les molesta?

Onoda: ¡No, no, para nada! De hecho, Manami-kun y yo salimos desde hace dos años...

Manami: Si, los mejores dos años de mi vida... _—_ _se acercó a su novio, lo tomo del rostro y lo beso lentamente. Al separarse, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa._

Takao: ¡Yo estoy saliendo con Shin-chan! _—_ _se acercó al peli verde y lo beso repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo._

Midorima: ¡Bakao! ¡T-T-Te he dicho que no frente a los demas! _—_ _Grito furioso, sonrojándose hasta parecer un tomate._

Naruko: Sabía que había algo entre ustedes... hacen una linda pareja...

Takao: ¡Gracias! _—_ _sonrió súper feliz._

Onoda: ¿De verdad Kise está saliendo con Kasamatsu? No lo parece para nada... _—_ _vio a Kasamatsu hablando con otras personas_ _—_ Ni siquiera lo ha mirado...

Manami: Es verdad, y Aomine y Sakurai tampoco parecen pareja...

Takao: Lo se... sus relaciones son muy extrañas...

Kuroko: Cuando empezaron a salir, si lo parecía.

Onoda: ¿Y... que paso? _—_ _pregunto sorprendido, le costaba bastante creerlo._

Takao: No lo sabemos... hace un tiempo comenzaron a distanciarse, y cuando les preguntamos sobre eso, siempre cambian de tema...

Onoda: Que raro...

Takao: Los únicos que no tienen pareja son Kagami, Kuroko-chan, Akashi, Furihata-chan, y Momoi-chan. Murasakibara está saliendo con Himuro, y es muy posesivo y celoso...

Onoda: ¿Murasakibara y Himuro? Lo sabía...

Kise: ¡Chicos! _—_ _el rubio corrió hacia ellos, y detrás, venían el moreno, y otra chica_ _—_ ¡Ella es Momoicchi!

Momoi: Hola... es un honor y un gusto para mí, poder conocerlos al fin... _—_ _le sonrió amablemente a los cuatro, y estos, la observaron asombrados. Su cabello era largo y de color rosa al igual que sus ojos, y en su espalda, tenía unas grandes y hermosas alas de color violeta._

Naruko: Un... un hada...

Manami: Wow...

 _No podían salir de su asombro. Ver a una chica con alas reales era sorprendente._

Momoi: De hecho, soy mitad hada, y mitad sirena... mis padres pertenecen a la familia de los gatos, así que... nadie sabe por qué nací de esta forma, ni siquiera Takashima-sama...

Onoda: Es increíble...

Kise: ¡Momoicchi es la única sirena que puede cambiar su cola por piernas!

Momoi: Y la única hada que tiene alas resistentes al agua... es raro, pero tiene sus ventajas... por cierto, fui yo quien los saco del agua cuando su avión se hundió... bueno, yo y otras sirenas.

Naruko: ¿Qué? ¿Tú nos sacaste...?

Imaizumi: ¡Nos salvaste la vida!

Manami: Claro... por eso desperté en la selva...

Onoda: También fuiste quien coloco esas maletas en la playa, ¿Cierto?

Momoi: Si... y lo siento por haberlos separado, pero si los dejaba juntos habría sido demasiado raro... y sospechoso.

Naruko: Es verdad... gracias por salvarnos... te lo debemos.

Momoi: No exageren... solo hice lo correcto... además, como dije, las otras sirenas me ayudaron, sin ellas no habría podido.

Aomine: Espera un momento, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que sabias lo del avión? Y que los sacaste del mar...

Midorima: Aomine tiene razón, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas!

Momoi: No dije nada porque no sabía que ustedes también habían visto el avión, lo siento...

Takao: Esta bien, Momoi-chan, nosotros tampoco dijimos nada cuando vimos el avión...

 _De pronto, vieron llegar a Kagami, Sakurai, Murasakibara y Himuro, junto a varias personas que llevaban platos de comida, y otras cosas. Apenas dejaron todo sobre las mesas, Masaomi y Takashima se acercaron a ellos, y hablaron a todas las personas que estaban presentes._

Masaomi: ¡Oficialmente les doy la bienvenida a los guardianes de los cuatro elementos! _—_ _Hablo en voz alta, y apenas termino, todos comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar_ _«_ _bienvenidos_ _»_ _, algunos hasta lloraban de la emoción y felicidad que sentían. Todo lo contrario a la primera reacción que tuvieron. Naruko, Onoda, Imaizumi y Manami estaban felices y muy emocionados, gente de todas las edades se acercaba a ellos a saludar, darles la bienvenida, presentarse, y regalarles cosas de todo tipo._

 _Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que anocheció; hablando con la gente de la aldea, y comiendo junto a ellos lo que prepararon los cocineros... era una escena perfecta y muy feliz, pero eso, estaba a punto de cambiar._

 _En la entrada de la aldea, los guardias que la vigilaban se alarmaron al escuchar unas voces acercándose cada vez más...; cuando vieron de quienes se trataba, se quedaron prácticamente de piedra, y comenzaron a temblar._

—P-P-Por fin llegan... s-se han tardado... — _el guardia comenzó a tartamudear._

—Ha sido difícil, esos bastardos están cazando a todos los animales...

—De todas formas logramos cazar bastante.

— ¡Sí! ¡Con esto tenemos para varios meses!

— ¿Y? ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o tendremos que hacerlo por las malas? _—_ _Hablo con un tono de voz que los hizo temblar de pies a cabeza._

—S-Si, cla-claro... a-adelante... — _respondió el segundo guardia, con temor._

 _Luego de que los cazadores entraran, los guardias se miraron con miedo, ya se imaginaban lo que estaba por pasar._

 _Apenas entraron, lo primero que notaron fue que no había nadie, todo era prácticamente un desierto._

— ¿A dónde se fueron todos...? _—_ _Hablo con un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo, a diferencia del otro._

— Algo ha pasado aquí...

— ¿Qué hacemos, Akashi-sama? _—_ _Pregunto uno de los cazadores._

Akashi: Vayan a guardar la carne antes de que se eche a perder. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, yo me encargare.

 _Todos los hombres que estaban ahí, obedecieron la orden y se fueron, dejando solos a los dos chicos._

Furihata: S-Sei... ¿Crees que... los otros...? _—_ _pregunto con miedo._

Akashi: No. Aquí sucede otra cosa, y lo voy a averiguar ya mismo. Transfórmate, Kouki.

Furihata: ¿Tra-Transformarme? Pero, Sei...

Akashi: He dicho que te transformes.

Furihata: ¡S-Si! _—_ _le obedeció, y cambio rápidamente a su forma animal. Un chihuahua._

Akashi: Sigue el rastro de la gente, el de cualquiera _—_ _le ordeno_ _—_ _,_ tienen que estar en alguna parte...

 _El chihuahua comenzó a olisquear el suelo durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin encontró el rastro de una persona. Mientras lo seguían, el otro rápidamente se dio cuenta de que ese era el camino hacia..._

Akashi: **¿El Hullaba Luau...? No, es imposible... ¿Por qué se reunirían todos allí? No hay nada que tengamos que festejar...** _—_ _pensó._

 _Continuaron siguiendo el rastro, y como pensó, los llevo hacia el lugar en el cual solían reunirse para celebrar. Apenas se acercaron a la entrada, se escucharon muchas voces hablando a la vez, era obvio que todos estaban allí, pero... ¿Por qué? En silencio, ambos entraron a paso lento, y lo primero que vieron fue a la gran cantidad de personas, paradas, sentadas, y haciendo todo tipo de cosas. Al principio, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero cuando comenzaron a hacerlo, detuvieron absolutamente todo lo que estaban haciendo, y voltearon a verlo sin decir una sola palabra._

 _Naruko, Imaizumi, Manami y Onoda, se sorprendieron al ver que la gente se calló repentinamente, y el silencio inundo el lugar._

Onoda: ¿Qué está pasando?

Imaizumi: ¿Por qué se callaron todos?

Manami: Esto no me gusta nada... _—_ _al ver la cara de miedo y pánico que pusieron algunas personas, comenzó a asustarse también._

Naruko: Hey, ¿Qué les pasa? _—_ _Al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a caminar entre la gente para ver por qué todos se asustaron de repente._

Onoda: Naruko-kun, espera... _—_ _lo siguió junto con Imaizumi y Manami._

 _Una vez que estuvieron al frente de la multitud, vieron a un chico cerca de la entrada, y a su lado, un pequeño perro chihuahua. Lo observaron detenidamente... su cabello era rojo, pero a diferencia de todos los demás, tenía ojos de distinto color, uno rojo como su cabello, y el otro dorado._

 _Mientras observaba a la gente, vio a cuatro_ _«_ _desconocidos_ _»_ _salir de entre la multitud. El chihuahua se asustó al verlos; él se sorprendió pero lo disimulo muy bien. Los observo en silencio durante dos minutos, hasta que el chico peli rojo, le hablo con altanería y sin ninguna pizca de miedo o temor._

Naruko: Así que tú eres el tal «Akashi» del que todos hablan, ¿No? Mira, puede que seas el hijo del líder, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a obligar a la gente a hacer silencio cuando entras, ¿Quién eres? ¿El rey?

Imaizumi: ¡Naruko! ¿Qué estás haciendo? _—_ _Cuando su novio dijo eso, las personas que estaban detrás de ellos lo observaron con una mirada que decía,_ _«_ _no debiste decir eso_ _»_ _. Al ver esto, comenzó a asustarse al igual que Onoda y Manami._

 _Sin decir nada, el peli rojo camino lentamente hacia Naruko, que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tomo un cuchillo de una de las mesas, se acercó a él, y lo movió con velocidad hacia su rostro. Naruko, que tenía buenos reflejos, pudo alejarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente, de manera que le rozo la mejilla provocándole un pequeño corte que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar._

Onoda: ¡Naruko-kun!

Imaizumi: ¡Naruko!

Manami: ¡Naruko!

 _Los tres corrieron hacia él, y miraron con enojo y miedo al chico peli rojo. Querían reclamarle y decirle varias cosas, pero ninguno pudo. Ahora entendían por qué las personas habían reaccionado así... ese chico desprendía un aura tan atemorizante, que temblabas de solo mirarlo, y además era un león, algo que lo hacía aun peor._

 _Todas las personas que presenciaron lo sucedido, estaban aterrorizadas, exceptuando los que formaban parte de la_ _«_ _generación milagrosa_ _»_ _y otros que ya conocían. Ellos observaron lo sucedido sin decir nada, algunos, como Murasakibara, Midorima, Kuroko, Kasamatsu, y Aomine, estaban como si nada hubiese pasado; y otros como Himuro, Kise, Momoi y Sakurai, miraban a Naruko con preocupación, pero preferían no meterse._

Akashi: ¿Dónde están mi padre y Takashima-sama? _—_ _pregunto, pero nadie respondió_ _—_ Repito, ¿Dónde están?

Naruko: ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?! ¡Estas totalmente loco!

 _Imaizumi y Onoda se pararon a su lado y miraron al peli rojo con furia. Pensaron en usar sus poderes, pero cambiaron rápidamente de opinión. Aun no los controlaban bien, y si los usaban podían hacerle daño a alguien y era lo que menos querían._

Manami: Que bueno que Naruko tiene buenos reflejos... si hubiera sido yo... no habría tenido la misma suerte... _—_ _pensó con temor._

Akashi: Vuelve a dirigirme la palabra y te despedazare a ti y a los otros tres aquí mismo, frente a todos. Alguien explíqueme que está pasando antes de que pierda la paciencia. _  
_

 _Masaomi y Takashima, que se habían ido un par de minutos, escucharon el alboroto que se había armado y al ver que el grupo de cazadores había regresado, supieron enseguida que el causante de eso era Akashi. Rápidamente corrieron hacia el Hullaba Luau, tenían que explicarle todo antes de que ocurriera una tragedia._

Akashi: Si no recibo una explicación en los próximos tres segundos, les aseguro que uno de esos cuatro morirá hoy... tres, dos... _—_ _comenzó a contar con los dedos, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su padre._

Masaomi: ¡Seijuro! _—_ _Grito corriendo hacia él._

Akashi: Padre... ¿Qué significa esto? _—_ _Se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido._

Masaomi: Deshaz tu trasformación, Furihata _—_ _ordeno al pequeño perro chihuahua._

Akashi: No lo hará hasta que me des una explicación.

 _Masaomi suspiro, no sabía por dónde empezar._

Takashima: Tranquilo, Masaomi... yo me encargo _—_ _se acercó al chico pelirrojo y al chihuahua, mirándolos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora._


	10. La aldea

Unos minutos después, Takashima termino de explicarles todo a los dos chicos.

Akashi: ¿Guardianes…? No… eso es solo un cuento… ya dígame que está pasando, Takashima-sama… —estaba muy enfadado y alterado, pero respetaba y apreciaba mucho al chaman como para levantarle la voz o gritarle, por lo que decidió tranquilizarse, y seguir escuchándolo.

Takashima: Sabes que yo jamás te mentiría… lo que te he dicho es la verdad, ellos son lo que hemos estado esperando, nos protegerán, y salvaran… —Intentaba explicárselo lo mejor que podía, pero sabía muy bien que luego de que ocurriera esa terrible tragedia diez años atrás, Akashi había dejado de creer en la leyenda.

Naruko, Imaizumi, Onoda, y Manami, sabían que el peli rojo solo les iba a creer si le mostraban que de verdad eran los guardianes. Se aceraron a él, y mostraron sus poderes; Naruko cubrió su cuerpo de fuego, Imaizumi creo una bola de agua con sus manos, Onoda hizo crecer plantas a su alrededor, y Manami se elevó unos centímetros en el aire.

Akashi: No… puede ser… es imposible… —al verlos, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, y recordó lo que alguien le dijo una vez, hace mucho tiempo.

 ** _«Tal vez ahora parezca solo una historia para niños, pero sé que un día los guardianes de los cuatro elementos vendrán… Seijuro, nada es imposible si crees en ello»_**

Akashi: Es real…

Al ver la expresión del peli rojo, deshizo su transformación, dejando de ser un perro y pasando a ser un chico de cabello castaño y ojos casi del mismo color.

Furihata: Eso fue… increíble, así que si era real… —él también había dejado de creer en la leyenda, hasta ahora.

Masaomi: ¡Por supuesto que es real! Más les vale que se disculpen con los guardianes y la gente, por haber armado semejante escándalo…

Furihata: Realmente lo sentimos mucho… —miro hacia abajo avergonzado y arrepentido.

Akashi: Me disculpo —dijo acercándose a los cuatro—. Pero no me arrepiento, estaba protegiendo a la aldea, eso es lo más importante para mí, y estoy seguro de que cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Naruko: ¡Casi me matas! Pero… está bien, no importa… yo también haría cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a los que amo.

Imaizumi: Si… también yo.

Onoda: Y tu padre también intento atacarnos cuando nos vio la primera vez…

Masaomi: De nuevo lo siento…

Manami: **Padre e hijo son tal para cual…** —pensó.

Akashi: Tranquilos, todo está bien, pueden regresar a sus casas… y lamento el malentendido —se acercó a la gente, y les hablo en voz alta. Al escucharlo, muchos suspiraron aliviados, otros sonrieron y comenzaron a irse tranquilamente.

Kuroko y los demás, se acercaron a él para explicarle con más detalle lo que había pasado.

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, nosotros estuvimos vigilándolos desde que llegaron a la isla…

Kise: ¡Podemos confiar en ellos! Son buenas personas…

Midorima: Obtuvieron sus poderes en la cueva.

Akashi: ¿La cueva? ¿Y por qué entraron?

Onoda: E-Estábamos perdidos… solo queríamos regresar a la playa.

Akashi: Ya veo… bien, me llamo Akashi Seijuro, y pertenezco a la familia de los leones.

Furihata: Yo soy Furihata Kouki, y… pertenezco a la familia de los perros… chihuahuas.

Naruko: Si, lo sabemos —respondió frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada. Le guardaba rencor al peli rojo por haber intentado matarlo, e iba a seguir haciéndolo por un largo tiempo. No perdonaba fácilmente.

Onoda: Soy Onoda Sakamichi, y ellos son Naruko Shoukichi, Imaizumi Shunzuke, su novio, y Manami Sangaku, mi novio.

Akashi: Bienvenidos… guardianes.

Imaizumi: Gracias…

Onoda: Gracias… espero que podamos llevarnos bien… —sonrió.

Manami: S-Si, gra-gracias…

Masaomi: Ahora que por fin se aclaró todo, vengan conmigo… —se dio la vuelta, camino hacia la salida, y los cuatro lo siguieron, sin saber a dónde iban. Caminaron a través de la aldea durante unos minutos, para finalmente, detenerse frente a una cabaña.

Masaomi: Esta será su casa a partir de ahora, sé que no es para nada como lo que acostumbran, pero… esperamos que se sientan cómodos.

Subieron unos tres escalones, y entraron, observando todo con detalle. Era pequeña, tenía dos habitaciones, y un baño.

Manami: Wow… —observo el lugar con asombro.

Naruko: No está mal…

Masaomi: Por hoy, descansen, mañana les explicaremos bien cómo funciona todo aquí.

Imaizumi: Esta bien, no se preocupe…

Onoda: Muchas gracias…

Una vez que Masaomi termino de hablar, salió del lugar, dejándolos solos. Rápidamente, estos comenzaron a explorar su nueva y pequeña «casa».

Onoda: ¿Camas matrimoniales?

Manami: Supongo que tendremos que dormir juntos a partir de ahora, Sakamichi-kun… —le sonrió, y este se sonrojo.

En la otra habitación…

Naruko: ¿U-Una sola cama? ¿Por qué una?

Imaizumi: Eso es obvio, ¿No? —Sonrió, acercándose lentamente.

Naruko: Imaizumi…

Imaizumi: ¿Listo para recuperar el tiempo perdido?

Naruko: E-Espera…

Imaizumi lo tomo de la cintura, y se besaron hasta caer sobre la cama. Naruko, aunque lo negara, después de lo que había pasado, también necesitaba estar con su novio. Lo mismo ocurría con Onoda y Manami.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, los «milagros», y otros, estaban reunidos en la casa de Akashi.

Akashi: Kouki y yo también estábamos en el bosque, si me hubieran informado sobre ellos apenas los vieron, nos habríamos ahorrado lo que paso hace un rato.

Furihata: Cierto, tendrían que habernos avisado…

Midorima: Ustedes estaban en medio de una cacería, y nuestra prioridad en ese momento era vigilarlos y ver si podíamos confiar o no en ellos.

Kuroko: Y después, lo más importante fue llevarlos con Takashima-sama lo más rápido posible…

Akashi: Entiendo, buen trabajo chicos.

Kise: ¡Gracias Akashicchi!

Kasamatsu: Solo hacíamos nuestro deber.

Murasakibara: Aka-chin, ¿Cuánta carne pudieron conseguir? —Pregunto cambiando de tema, mientras comía lo que había sobrado de la celebración.

Midorima: ¿Es que tu solo piensas en comida? Estamos hablando de algo importante, cabeza hueca —dijo rodando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

El peli lila lo ignoro, y siguió comiendo.

Himuro: ¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices! —Frunció el ceño enojado. Sabía que a Murasakibara no le importaba para nada lo que dijeran sobre él; pero no podía quedarse callado si insultaban a su novio. Especialmente si se trataba de Midorima.

Takao: ¡No le grites a Shin-chan! —No podía evitar enojarse si se metían con el peli verde.

Kagami: ¡Y tú no le hables así a mi hermano! —A pesar de no tener la misma sangre, él y Himuro se consideraban hermanos.

Aomine: No te metas, Bakagami…

Kagami: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Kise: No discutan, chicos…

Kuroko: Cállate, Kise-kun.

Kise: ¡Que malo!

Sakurai: O-Oigan…

Kasamatsu: Ya paren, idiotas…

Sakurai: ¡Lo siento!

Akashi: Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Atsushi… si, pudimos conseguir carne, pero fue difícil —suspiro, volviendo al tema anterior. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas ridículas de sus amigos.

Furihata: Ellos… están cazando a todos los animales.

Aomine: Esos bastardos… —apretó los puños de las manos con furia.

Kise: ¿Y-Y si se acaban todos? ¿Qué haremos?

Kagami: No pueden acabarse, ¿O sí?

Akashi: Claro que no.

Momoi: Lamento cambiar de tema, pero… —todos voltearon a verla— hay algo que no les he dicho… no quería hacerlo frente a los guardianes…

Akashi: ¿De qué hablas, Momoi?

Momoi: Después de que las otras sirenas y yo, dejáramos a los cuatro en la playa… volví al día siguiente, al lugar en el que cayo su avion…

Midorima: ¿Y?

Kasamatsu: ¿Volviste? ¿Para qué?

Momoi: Quería… ver el avión, pero no pude encontrarla.

Midorima: ¡¿Qué?!

Kagami: Es imposible, una cosa enorme como esa no puede desaparecer así como así… y más si está en el mar.

Himuro: Taiga tiene razón, es imposible que haya desaparecido…

Kise: Tal vez… sus partes fueron arrastradas por la corriente, y ahora estén esparcidas por todo el océano…

Aomine: Si, seguro fue eso. No te compliques tanto, Satsuki…

Momoi: No, su peso es demasiado grande… y en todo caso, las sirenas la habrían visto.

Furihata: Las sirenas pueden hablar con las criaturas marinas, ¿No? ¿Les has preguntado a los peces? ¿O a los delfines?

Kuroko: O a las tortugas marinas, también…

Momoi: Si, y Riko-chan me ha ayudado. Incluso les preguntamos a los tiburones, calamares y pulpos… con lo gruñones que son…

Takao: ¿Y qué te han dicho?

Momoi: Ninguno ha visto nada…

Midorima: Saben lo que eso significa, ¿Verdad?

Kasamatsu: Si…

Akashi: Ellos la tienen.

Sakurai: Y… ¿Pa-Para que querrían un avión que exploto y se hundió en el océano?

Kagami: Y como hicieron para llevarse semejante cosa…

Aomine: Quien sabe, con todas las cosas raras que tienen, no es imposible.

Momoi: Pero entonces, ¿Por qué nadie en el océano vio nada? ¡Ni siquiera los peces!

Midorima: Todo esto es demasiado raro…

Akashi: Mantendremos esto en secreto. De mi padre, Takashima-sama, y los guardianes, ¿Queda claro?

Momoi: Si, es mejor que no lo sepan, al menos por ahora…

Kuroko: Akashi-kun, aunque se los ocultemos, sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubrirán.

Akashi: Es una orden, Tetsuya, no me contradigas.

Kuroko: No lo hago, solo digo la verdad.

Midorima: Akashi y Momoi tienen razón, Kuroko, es lo mejor.

Kise: Chicos, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, más tarde tenemos que hacer guardia…

Kagami: Gracias Kise, hiciste que recordara lo que quería olvidar…

Aomine: Cállate Bakagami, de todos modos Masaomi nos lo iba a recordar.

Akashi: ¿Mi padre les ha dado tres días de guardia?

Himuro: Iba a darnos una semana, pero Takashima-sama lo convenció de que solo sean tres días…

Kuroko: Es injusto, solo hacíamos nuestro trabajo.

Takao: ¡Sí! ¡Y es gracias a nosotros que los guardianes están en la aldea!

Midorima: Si no íbamos, seguramente ellos se los hubieran llevado.

Kasamatsu: A mí no me importa, Masaomi hace bien en castigarnos, no teníamos que salir de la aldea.

Aomine: ¡¿Sigues con eso?! ¡Pedazo de imbécil, lo hicimos por el bien de la aldea! —Se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentado, y se paró frente al otro, que hizo exactamente lo mismo.

Kasamatsu: ¡Tú eres el imbécil! Tenemos que respetar y cumplir las reglas.

Aomine: ¡Las reglas son lo que menos importa cuando se trata de proteger a nuestra gente!

Kagami: Déjalo, Aomine, es un idiota…

Kasamatsu: El idiota eres tú.

Kagami: ¡¿Quieres te mate?!

Aomine: El que lo va a matar voy a ser yo si me sigue provocando.

Kise: ¡Aominecchi ya basta! ¡Y tú también, Kasamatsu-sempai!

Kuroko: Kagami-kun, por favor… —ambos donceles, se pusieron en medio para que no comenzara una pelea.

Kasamatsu: No te metas en lo que no te importa, Kise.

Akashi: ¡Es suficiente! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre pelearnos entre nosotros? ¡A quienes tenemos que matar son a ellos!

Ninguno dijo nada. Solo se quedaron en silencio, y evitaron mirarse.

Akashi: Más les vale no volver a discutir, ¿Quedo claro? Vayan a descansar, mañana hablare con mi padre sobre los tres días de guardia.

Después de escucharlo, se retiraron todos de la habitación, quedando solos, Akashi y Furihata.

El castaño no sabía que decir. Estar a solas con Akashi siempre lo ponía muy nervioso, esperaba que el otro no se diera cuenta, pero sus reacciones eran bastante obvias.

Akashi: Kouki… —lo llamo de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Furihata: ¿S-Si?

Akashi: El otro día… antes de que saliéramos a cazar, tuve una visión.

Furihata: ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

Akashi: Porque mis visiones no son exactas, no diré nada hasta estar seguro…

Furihata: ¿Estar seguro… de qué? ¿Qué viste?

Akashi: Hay un traidor entre nosotros… o al menos, así lo interprete.

Furihata: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿U-Un traidor?! Es-Es imposible, ¿Quién…?

Akashi: No lo sé, como dije, mis visiones no son exactas, puede que lo haya mal interpretado… o puede que no.

Furihata: ¿Por qué alguien nos traicionaría después de todo lo que paso? Me cuesta mucho creerlo…

Akashi: A mí también, pero hay que estar atentos a todo, y lo más importante… no decírselo a NADIE, ¿Me prometes que no lo harás?

Furihata: P-Por supuesto…

Akashi: Bien. Es tarde, te acompañare a tu casa, tu madre debe estar esperándote.

Furihata: Sa-Sabes que no es necesario que me acompañes… —dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Akashi: Y tú sabes que lo haré de todos modos —le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, y el otro se sonrojo aún más—. Vamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Furihata: S-Si… —se levantaron, y salieron del lugar.

Al día siguiente, Naruko e Imaizumi, despertaron sintiendo los rayos del sol en sus rostros.

Imaizumi: Buenos días… —ambos, cubiertos solamente por las sabanas, se sentaron, y se miraron con una sonrisa.

Naruko: Buenos días…

Imaizumi: Lo de anoche fue increíble, ¿No?

Naruko: Si, pervertido… —respondió sonrojándose, pero manteniendo su sonrisa. Realmente lo amaba.

De pronto escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

Onoda: Naruko-kun, Imaizumi-kun, ya levántense y vayan a darse un baño, nosotros ya lo hemos hecho.

Manami: Revisen el armario, nos han dejado ropa. Es rara, pero supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a vestir asi…

Naruko: ¿Ropa? —Se levantó de la cama, y camino hacia el armario, (estaba desnudo, pero no le importaba, el único que podía verlo asi era Imaizumi, además, estaba la puerta cerrada) lo abrió, y comprobó que lo que dijo Manami era cierto, el armario estaba lleno de ropa de hombre, igual a la que usaban todos en la aldea— Imaizumi, ven a ver esto.

Se levantó de la cama, y se acercó de la misma forma— Nos veremos raros usando eso, muy raros.

Naruko: Querrás decir ridículos…

Onoda: Pues tendrán que acostumbrarse, porque es lo que usaremos a partir de ahora —dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

Naruko: ¿Están usando esto? Jajaja, deben lucir ridículos…

Manami: Cállate, ustedes también deberán ponérselos.

Onoda: No tenemos opción, así visten aquí… además, es lo que hay.

Naruko: Está bien, ya entendí, ya entendí…

Imaizumi: Eh… chicos, Naruko y yo estamos desnudos, asi que… no podremos salir de la habitación y entrar al baño si ustedes estan ahí…

Manami: E-Es verdad, volvamos a la habitación, Sakamichi-kun.

Onoda: No, Masaomi dijo ayer que nos explicaría como funciona todo aquí, quiero hablar con él, vamos…

Naruko: Hey, ¿No deberían esperarnos? También queremos saberlo.

Onoda: Ustedes vayan a bañarse, después se los contaremos.

Naruko: Bien…

Imaizumi: No se preocupen chicos, está bien… vayan.

Onoda: Ok, adiós.

Manami: Nos vemos luego…

Manami y Onoda salieron de la cabaña, y Naruko e Imaizumi, aprovecharon para salir y entrar al baño.

A medida que caminaban recorriendo la aldea, todas las personas que pasaban cerca o los que hacían su trabajo, los saludaban con una sonrisa y les decían «Buenos días». Les incomodaba un poco, ya que eran tratados como si fueran de la realeza, pero mientras más observaban a la gente, más se sorprendían. Veían a hombres transformarse en caballos, mujeres transformándose en vacas, cabras, ovejas, y niños, en pequeños pollitos amarillos, mientras corrían y jugaban.

Onoda: Wow… esto es como estar viviendo en un anime.

Manami: Es increíble…

Midorima: Pronto se acostumbraran a esto —el peli verde llego junto a Kise, Takao y Himuro.

Kise: ¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?

Manami: De maravilla, ¿Cierto Sakamichi-kun?

Onoda: ¡Ma-Manami-kun! —Le reclamo, sonrojándose.

Kise: Ohh… ya veo… —sonrió, entendiendo perfectamente lo que Manami había dicho.

Himuro: Veo que se han puesto la ropa que usamos nosotros, se ven muy bien…

Onoda: Si, es linda, pero… hay que admitir que es muy rara, sin ofender…

Manami: Cierto.

Takao: Jajaja, no se preocupen, como dijo Shin-chan, pronto se acostumbraran a todo…

Onoda: Si… —sonrió.

Kise: ¿Dónde están Imaizumicchi y Narukocchi?

Onoda: Dándose un baño, más tarde vendrán, si es que no se pierden… Naruko-kun tiene un pésimo sentido de orientación, y al parecer, Imaizumi-kun también…

Midorima: Si se pierden, cualquier aldeano les dirá a donde ir.

Onoda: ¿Y Masaomi? Dijo que nos explicaría como funciona todo, pero hasta ahora no lo hemos visto…

Himuro: Está ocupado, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero nosotros les explicaremos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?

Manami: ¿Dónde se come aquí? La cabaña que nos dieron no tiene cocina…

Onoda: ¿Cocina? Manami-kun, ¿Qué estás diciendo? Aquí no hay gas, ni electricidad.

Midorima: Compartimos la comida, por lo que desayunamos y cenamos todos juntos en cualquiera de los comedores.

Manami: ¿Comedores…?

Himuro: Si, por eso tenemos cocineros, pero algunas personas prefieren preparar su propia comida en su cabaña, la mayoría son familias que tienen niños, bebes, o ancianos que viven solos.

Onoda: ¿La comparten? ¿Enserio? ¿Nadie… pelea por tener más?

Manami: ¿No tienen alguna clase de «dinero»?

Kise: No, nuestros ancestros nos enseñaron que tenemos que compartir y nunca pelear entre nosotros.

Midorima: No vendemos ni compramos nada, pero si una persona tiene algo de valor, puede cambiárselo a otra por algo que sea igual de importante.

Takao: La guerra nos ha unido más…

Onoda: Wow, me sorprende que sean tan pacíficos, pero me gusta…

Manami: Y eso del «intercambio» también es genial.

Kise: Por cierto, hay una cosa a la que nunca se acostumbraran…

Takao miro al rubio, e inmediatamente entendió a qué se refería— Es verdad…

Himuro: Ni siquiera nosotros podemos acostumbrarnos…

Manami: ¿De qué hablan?

Midorima: De Kuroko…

Onoda: ¿El chico de cabello celeste? ¿Qué pasa con él?

Himuro: Pues…

Takao: Kuroko-chan tiene poca presencia, y que sea callado lo hace aun peor…

Onoda: Si, me he dado cuenta de eso, pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Kise: Nada, pero… les recomiendo que tengan cuidado, si no quieren morir del susto…

Himuro: Aparece sin avisar, y habla repentinamente, asustándote. Hasta Takashima-sama se asustó una vez…

Midorima: Yo nunca me he asustado.

Takao: Claro que si, Shin-chan, como aquella vez cuando…

Midorima: ¡Bakao! Cállate.

Onoda: ¿L-Lo dices enserio?

Manami: Que miedo…

Kise: Puede que esté detrás de nosotros en este momento…

Todos sintieron escalofríos. Se dieron la vuelta, y… nada. Suspiraron aliviados, pero…

Kuroko: Estoy aquí.

Onoda: ¡Aaaahhh!

Manami: ¡AAAAhhhh!

Gritaron asustados, y volvieron a darse la vuelta.

Kise: ¡Kurokocchi, no hagas eso!

Takao: ¡¿Lo ven?!

Onoda: Te-Tenían razón…

Kuroko: Eso fue muy cruel.

Himuro: Pues es la verdad, Kuroko, ¿Por qué no avisas?

Kise: No creo que Kurokocchi se divierta asustándonos, ¿O sí?

Kuroko: …

Kise: ¡¿Kurokocchi?!

Midorima: Yo no me asuste.

Takao: Claro que si, Shin-chan, te vi…

Midorima: Que no.

Takao: Que si…

Midorima: Que no.

Takao: Que sí.

Midorima: Que no.

Takao: Que no.

Midorima: Que sí.

Takao: ¡Jajaja! ¡Dijiste que sí!

Midorima: ¡Cla-claro que no! ¡Y-Y ya basta, Bakao! —Dijo sonrojado. Odiaba cuando el peli negro hacia eso.

Takao: ¡Jajaja! —No podía evitarlo, le encantaba molestarlo y ver como se enojaba y se ponía rojo. Era una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

Onoda: Bueno, y… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Manami: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Himuro: En el comedor, desayunando… ¿Tienen hambre?

Onoda: No mucho, comí demasiado ayer…

Manami: Si, yo también…

Onoda: ¿El chamán está ahí? Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas…

Kise: ¡Sí! Le gusta desayunar con los aldeanos…

Midorima: Bien, vamos. Nosotros tampoco hemos desayunado aun.

Se dieron la vuelta, y caminaron hacia el lugar donde los demás los esperaban.


End file.
